Esto debe ser una broma… ¿o no?
by uchiha nikky
Summary: sebastian es igual a sasuke; Ignacio, igual a itachi, pero molestoso; Sabrina, se parece a Sakura, pero diferente a la vez y Ángel, igual a Naruto, en todo sentido. Son enviados a otra dimension, en la que se encontraran con sus dobles en ese mundo. 8 up
1. prologo

**Esto debe ser una broma… ¿o no?**

**Prologo**

Despertó cuando la luz del sol, entro por la ventana, impidiéndole seguir durmiendo. Gruño algo sin sentido y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo mientras se tapaba hasta las orejas con las mantas. Lamentablemente, cuando estaba consiguiendo quedarse dormido nuevamente, el irritante sonido del despertador no lo dejo. Alargo un brazo hacia el maldito aparato, lo tomo y con furia lo lanzo hacia la pared, provocando un ruido sordo y el claro sonido de algo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Maldijo mentalmente mientras pensaba que tendría que comprar uno de esos relojes. Y que su madre nuevamente lo reñiría por ser el sexto reloj que rompía en el mes.

"todo un record"

Enterró la cabeza en su almohada para seguir durmiendo pero no contaba con que el sonido de la alarma del teléfono se lo impediría.

Mientras decía todos los improperios que conocía desactivo la alarma y se sentó en su cama mientras bostezaba cansado. Se rasco la cabeza mientras su mirada se dirigía al cuaderno abierto que estaba en la cama, entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba que se había quedado dormido alrededor de las dos de la madrugada mientras estudiaba para una prueba de química.

"como me gustaría darle unos buenos combos a idiota que descubrió el átomo ¿Cuál fue? Rutherford, Bohr, Thomson, Dalton… ¿o alguien más? Hn, como si me importara"

A paso de zombi se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y luego se miro al espejo. Realmente el agua no lo había ayudado a despertar, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y el cabello todo despeinado. Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, se estremeció un poco cuando sintió el agua helada pero no se salió, realmente le daba bastante flojera ir a prender el calefón, así que se aguantaría, total, ducharse con agua helada con el frio que hacía no tenía nada de malo, algo raro considerando que hace rato que había llegado la primavera..

"pescare un resfriado y estaré una semana sin ir al colegio, soy un genio"

Cuando salió del baño, lo hizo solo con una toalla que tapaba sus partes nobles. Miro la hora en el celular y luego miro hacia la ventana extrañado.

"¿las seis de la mañana?, pero sí parece que estamos a mediodía"

Al parecer su teléfono tenía mal puesta la hora, ya que era imposible que a las seis de la mañana hubiera tanta claridad. Sonrió mientras guardaba su uniforme, ni loco iría al colegio a esa hora, daría la prueba mañana o bien le diría al profe que le pusiera un uno, total, esa calificación no influiría mucho en su excelente promedio.

Se puso unos jeans y una camisa y se volvió a tirar a la cama, mas tarde se levantaría. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría y luego como un almohadón se estrellaba contra su cara.

"adiós paz"

—Levántate, idiota y ven a ver esto— dijo la conocida voz de su hermano mayor.

— ¿el perro por fin se murió?— dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano.

Este volteo los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—ojala fuera eso, lamentablemente es algo mucho más extraño.

Intrigado se levanto de la cama con el almohadón en la mano y luego de tirárselo a su querido hermano salió junto a él de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde están mama y papa? — cuestiono mientras bajaban las escaleras, extrañado de no oír el familiar sonido de su madre revoloteando por la casa o de su padre viendo la televisión en el living.

—ojala supiera— musito su hermano con duda.

Al oírlo, sintió un nudo en el estomago junto a una extraña sensación.

"algo está mal, muy mal"

Siguió a su hermano hasta la puerta principal de la casa, en la cual este se detuvo.

—Que no cunda el pánico— susurro su hermano antes de abrir la puerta.

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno aquí me tienen con un nuevo fic, al parecer la inspiración que me falto en cerca de dos meses llego toda de una sola vez.**

**Bueno, que puedo decir, espero que el capi les haya gustado, se que este capi no es muy ilustrador, aunque creo que ya saben quien son los personajes principales, como no, si lo dice en la parte de debajo del fic, pero ojo, no todo es lo que parece.**

**Como siempre, espero que me hagan llegar sus criticas y comentaros, toda critica será buen recibida…aunque no acepto insultos.**


	2. ¿Donde estamos?

**Disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran masachi kishimoto.**

**

* * *

Esto debe ser una broma… ¿o no?**

**Capítulo I**

**¿Dónde estamos?**

El paisaje que se mostraba ante el jamás en su vida lo había visto. Estaban en lo que al parecer era un bosque. Salió a lo que ahora era el patio de la casa.

—Esto definitivamente no es Santiago— dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le pareciera familiar. Sin embargo lo único familiar era su casa.

—valla, ¿Cómo lo haces para ser tan inteligente? — cuestiono su hermano mientras se ponía a su lado.

Ignorando el comentario de su hermano, siguió observando el lugar y noto que detrás de su casa había una gigantesca pared, a los costados arboles y frente a ellos, detrás de los arboles se podían notar algunos edificios.

—al menos hay rastros de civilización.

—no sé hasta qué punto eso es una buena noticia, recién salí a investigar un poco el área y me encontré con una señora que al verme puso una cara de terror y salió corriendo gritando un nombre que no le alcance a entender mucho.

—Se asusto de lo feo que eres— bromeo el hermano menor con una media sonrisa.

—Por suerte no te vio a ti, porque ahí la pobre viejita se desmalla— contesto el mayor siguiéndole el juego.

—muy chistoso.

—hmp, fuera de bromas, hay que ir a ver qué onda, y en que puta ciudad estamos y en qué país. Porque esto nica es Chile.

—se parece un poco al cajón del Maipo.

—no, esto no es el cajón del Maipo, estuve una maldita semana acampando ahí, bañándome con agua congelada, tomando agua con sabor a plástico. Me sé ese lugar de memoria y esto ni se parece.

— ¿entonces dónde estamos?

—ni la menor idea. Por eso, vamos a investigar —ofreció el mayor con un ademán para que el chico se moviese.

—de acuerdo, con tal de que no aparezca una vieja y se ponga a gritar por lo feo que eres está todo bien.

El hermano mayor volteo los ojos y le dio un capón en la cabeza a su hermanito por las tonterías que decía.

—cielos… ¿Cuándo maduraras? — cuestiono mientras se ponía a caminar delante de su hermano menor —ya tienes dieciséis.

—tú tienes veintiuno y todavía no lo haces. Con esos antecedentes lo veo bien difícil.

—hmp, muy gracioso—musito el mayor con una media sonrisa.

Cuando salieron de los arboles se encontraron con una pequeño lago, y unas casas abandonadas, que parecían estar en ese estado desde hace años.

—El lago esta bueno para bañarse, aunque hace bastante frio para hacerlo— dijo mientras miraba el lago —no debería hacer tanto frio, después de todo estamos en primavera.

—Calentamiento global— dijo su hermano mayor —con eso te lo digo todo, hace frio cuando debe hacer calor y los patos se caen asados cuando debe hacer frio—Dijo para luego hacer una pausa — ¿es idea mía o el aire está limpio? No hay presencia de smog por ningún lado, puede que estemos en el sur, allá no hay tanta contaminación. Por lo menos explicaría el hecho de que haga frio.

—el problema ahora es saber como la casa se movió desde Santiago hasta aquí… ¿alienígenas? — Su hermano levanto una ceja con incredulidad —¿Qué?... es bastante posible.

—sí, seguro.

Cuando llegaron al sector de las casa, se dieron cuenta de que parecía ser una villa o un barrio, deshabitado completamente.

— ¿algún tipo de ciudad fantasma? — cuestiono el chico a su hermano mayor mientras se desordenaba sus mojados cabellos azabaches con duda.

—Muy posible— dijo mientras miraba detenidamente las construcciones.

Al cabo de un rato el mayor de ambos hablo con confusión.

—he ido al sur ¿sabes? Y en ningún lugar las casas son de este tipo, parecen estilo japonés. Y si a eso le agregamos este cartel que por ningún lado es español, parece caligrafía china, japonesa, coreana... no se…debe ser algo de por allá.

El chico de cabellos azabaches miro a su hermano y luego miro las construcciones, reparando recién en los detalles que su hermano decía…e incluso se dio cuenta de otro detalle.

—no sé si te diste cuenta, pero…todas las casas tienen ese símbolo, parece un abanico, la parte de abajo es blanca y la de arriba roja.

—también me llamo la atención eso, las paredes también están llenas de ese símbolo —dijo mientras pasaban por unas paredes algo gastadas por el tiempo, pero que aun mostraban aquel emblema desconocido para ellos.

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron cuando vieron algo que los confundió, era unos de esos símbolos, solo que un arma,-lo que ellos gracias a sus clases de artes marciales, reconocieron como kunai- estaba limpiamente incrustada en medio de este, provocando una grieta en el símbolo.

El hermano menor se acerco a paso cauteloso y saco el arma mientras lo miraba y luego se lo tiro a su hermano, este lo atajo con bastante habilidad y lo comenzó a observar.

—Hermano, esto no es el sur, ni siquiera es Chile y creo que no estamos en América y tengo mis sospechas que ni siquiera en el planeta tierra, es oficial— dijo devolviéndole el kunai.

—mierda… ¿Dónde estamos? —cuestiono mientras con algo de desesperación se desordenaba los cabellos que ya se habían comenzado a secar.

¿En qué puto lugar estaban? Ni idea… ¿Cómo mierda habían llegado ahí? Era poco probable que esa pregunta tuviera respuesta… ¿regresarían alguna vez a Santiago? Realmente era lo que más deseaba, no solo para estar en un lugar que conocieran, si no para estar con su familia, que aunque a veces tuvieran problemas, seguían siendo lo más importante para él junto a sus amigos y su novia.

Al recordarla, sintió una opresión en el pecho y un temor inmenso de no volver a verla nunca más…y mas encima el día anterior se habían peleado por una tontera. No volver a verla nunca más, no volver a ver su angelical sonrisa, ni volver a acariciar su rojo cabello, sedoso y brillante, no volver a contemplar su perfecto rostro, según sabia, las personas pelirrojas solían tener pecas debido a la sensibilidad de la piel. Sin embargo, su novia no tenía ni una sola peca en todo su cuerpo, si no que una tersa piel blanca.

El pelinegro mas mayor, supo de inmediato que estaba pensando su hermano cuando noto la desesperación en los ojos del chico, del mismo color de los suyos propios.

—No te preocupes la volverás a ver— dijo tratando de cambiar la expresión de su hermano menor.

—Eso es lo que espero—dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste— ¿sabes lo que más me molesta?

El mayor se quedo en silencio.

—lo último que le dije cuando la vi fue que desearía no volverla a ver. Creo que se cumplirá después de todo.

— ¿te puedo decir algo? — El menor asintió cabizbajo —eres el rey de los idiotas.

Miro a su hermano mayor molesto, pero luego encontró bastante razón en sus palabras. Realmente era la persona más idiota de todo el mundo. Se habían enojado por una tontería y desde luego, la culpa había sido de él. Era un tonto al enojarse porque su novia y el mejor amigo de ambos, se quedaran a estudiar en la casa de ella para la prueba de química. Al chico le costaba química y ella solo lo quería ayudar, y el por sus celos lo había echado todo a perder.

¡Cómo podría tener celos de su mejor amigo! Su amigo era incapaz de hacer nada y además ya tenía una novia por la que vivía babeando. Había cometido un gran error, además de discutir con su novia, se había peleado con su amigo, esperaba que cuando volviera pudieran perdonarlo.

—no te preocupes, las cosas se solucionaran, solo te pido que para la próxima no seas tan celoso— dijo el mayor para luego seguir caminando.

Lo miro sorprendido, preguntándose si su hermano era capaz de leer el pensamiento.

—no, no que yo sepa, lo que sucede es que tus pensamientos son bastante predecibles— contesto sin mirarlo siquiera— por cierto creo que estas no son las únicas casas que hay.

Al oír a su hermano se dio cuenta que este tenía razón. Cuando llegaron a lo que era la salida de ese extraño barrio, pudieron divisar otros edificios, una gran cantidad a decir verdad, y que eran igual de extraño como lo que estaba en ese barrio.

Caminaron por un camino de tierra –todos los caminos eran de tierra- que era rodeado por árboles frondosos y verdes, un poco más allá divisaron un edificio que parecía imponerse sobre ellos. Se detuvieron para contemplarlo y notaron que este también tenía pintado ese abanico blanco y rojo que habían visto entes, solo que este estaba dentro de una estrella, una estrella parecida a la de los policías.

— ¿un cuartel policial sin policías? — cuestiono mirando a su hermano mayor cuando se dieron cuenta que dentro del edificio no parecía haber movimiento.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros mirando el edificio.

—Adelántate— dijo luego de unos minutos, siendo obedecido de inmediato por su hermanito, como le gustaba llamarlo para molestarlo—quiero quedarme viendo este edificio por más tiempo.

El menor apenas había dado un paso, cuando diviso la figura de alguien corriendo, venia al parecer de los edificios de mas allá.

—bueno, no todo está deshabitado, y creo que puedo descartar la teoría que la vieja loca que me vio sea la única que viva por aquí dijo el hermano mayor cuando diviso también la figura.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todos por acá sean locos— dijo en tono de broma mientras él se adelantaba y notaba como la figura se acercaba a gran velocidad, a una velocidad mayor superior a la normal. — ¡Al parecer es una chica!— le grito a su hermano cuando vio como andaba vestida.

Cuando la muchacha llego ante él, se sorprendió de sobre manera y ella también pareció sorprendida.

El menor de ambos hermanos pudo reconocer el rostro de la chica inmediatamente, aunque sus cabellos fueran rosados en vez de rojos y el tono de su piel fuera imperceptiblemente un poco mas morena, pero sus delicadas facciones y sus grandes y peculiares ojos verde jade, lo llevaron a tener la certeza que era su novia.

Sin embargo la chica no se había acercado ni un centímetro hacia él, cuando ya debería estarlo abrazando. En cambio pasaba la mirada entre él y su hermano paulatinamente, al parecer sin ser capaz de reconocerlo ya que estaba algo alejado, y luego de nuevo a él.

También extrañado se dedico a observar con más detenimiento a la muchacha, estaba vestida de forma bastante peculiar, sin contar que parecía haberse cortado el cabello y también teñido de rosado.

"¿rosado?" ¿Cuándo se le había ocurrido a la chica teñirse el cabello rosado?, según sabia, la chica adoraba su cabello rojo, ya que el cabello de un rojo tan intenso como el suyo, no era muy común, al menos no en chile. Aparte, ¿cómo era posible que se pudiera teñir el pelo de la noche a la mañana?

— ¿Por qué te teñiste y cortaste el cabello? Pensé que te gustaba tal como estaba— comento sin ocultar su extrañeza —Sabrina… ¿te encuentras bien?

Al notar el rostro de confusión de la muchacha, tomo una actitud mucho más cautelosa. La chica al perecer iba a decir algo, pero un llamado se lo impidió.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —llamo un chico rubio mientras se acercaba.

"¿Sakura? ¿Por qué la llama Sakura? ¿Y que anda haciendo Ángel vestido de esa forma? Pensé que su fanatismo por el naranjo se le había acabado hace tiempo." Pensó extrañado al ver a su mejor amigo, aunque algo diferente, ¿desde cuándo el chico tenia esas marcas en la cara que parecían bigotes? Y también, ¿Qué era esa especie de cintillo que llevaba en la frente?

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo tan de repente? — cuestionó el rubio a la chica pelirrosa, cuando llego junto a ella.

Sabrina…o Sakura…o como sea que se llame, miro al chico, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ella y el pelinegro, que cada vez estaba más confundido.

—gomen, Naruto, pero esa anciana parecía realmente asustada y pensé que había algún enemigo.

¿Gomen? ¿Naruto? ¿Enemigo?

En primer lugar, ¿Qué significaba gomen? El estudiaba ninjutsu* pero nunca había escuchado es palabra en su vida. ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué lo llamaba Naruto? Que el supiera, el rubio se llamaba Ángel Federico Undurraga Valdebenito y no Naruto. ¿Enemigo? ¿Por qué debería haber algún enemigo?

En ese momento Ángel, pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y lo miro con sorpresa, luego lo miro con una mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia y ganas de golpearlo.

—Hermano, creo que te están haciendo una especie de ley del hielo o algo por el estilo—dijo su hermano mayor que recién llegaba, tocándole el hombro.

Cuando lo escucharon, el chico rubio que debería ser Ángel y la chica pelirrosa que era la novia de su hermano pequeño, voltearon a verlo y una milésima de segundo después ambos parecían estar viendo a un muerto o zombi.

Ambos hermanos elevaron una ceja y se rascaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, más que extrañados por el actuar de Sabrina y Ángel.

Sakura y Naruto en cambio estaban casi al borde de un colapso al ver a los dos hermanos.

Silencio…un silencio incomodo que duró varios minutos y que luego se vio finalizado por la voz chillona del rubio.

— ¡gua! ¡Un fantasma! — dijo sobresaltándolos a todos mientras apuntaba al hermano mayor. — ¡teme! ¡El espíritu de Itachi no te deja tranquilo! ¡Ahora no te dejara en paz porque lo mataste!— dijo provocando una cierta palidez en el hermano mayor y una gran confusión en el menor — ¿eh? — Dijo el rubio mientras parecía darse cuenta de algo — ¡Sasuke-teme! Volviste idiota, ¿ves? Yo sabía que volverías. ¡Te dije que te traería de vuelta, después de todo yo soy el futuro hokage, Uzumaki Naruto ´ttebayo! — dijo con la intención de ir a abrazar al pelinegro menor.

Pero este se lo saco de encima con un movimiento brusco y luego le dio el feroz combo en todo lo que es cara "¿quién es Sasuke?".

—Oye, Seba, definitivamente este se fumó algo— dijo el mayor mientras miraba con lastima al rubio que ahora miraba con rabia a su hermanito.

El chico asintió — ¿Quién es Sasuke? — cuestiono en un susurro.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros —ni idea.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Eres un maldito! — dijo el rubio mientras hacia algo raro con las manos y a su lado aparecía otro Ángel.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron al rubio que venía con la intención de golpearlo.

—oye weon*, ¿Qué mierda estay haciendo? — dijo mientras esquivaba el primer golpe y golpeaba a unos de los rubios, haciendo que desapareciera en un puff.

El rubio sin escucharlo hizo un sello con las manos mientras pronunciaba.

— ¡kage bunshin no jutsu! — dijo y aparecieron seis mas.

— ¿Qué mierda? — dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe y luego golpeaba a un clon, pero luego se dio cuenta que dos más se le venían encima "¿qué es toda esta mierda?" se pregunto mientras se preparaba para recibir una paliza porque aunque practicara ninjutsu* y todo eso, era poco probable que le ganara al rubio siendo que este creaba replicas de la nada.

El hermano mayor a ver a su hermanito en problemas, no dudo en meterse también en la pelea, acabando al instante con dos de esas cosas.

—Sebastián— le dijo a su hermano menor—pateémosle la raja*.

Sebastián sonrió de medio lado, cuando los dos peleaban juntos eran imparables.

—que conste que él empezó.

En pocos segundos acabaron con los clones que el rubio había creado, y este claramente cabreado había gritado mientras volvía a hacer la posición con las manos.

— ¡tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu! — y luego de esas palabras aparecieron tantos Ángel que era imposible contarlos.

—Oye Sebastián— llamo su hermano.

— ¿Qué quieres? —cuestiono tratando de encontrar una forma de salir ileso de todo ese problema, o por lo menos sin ningún hueso roto.

—Fue un honor ser tu hermano— dijo y luego ambos comenzaron a pelear contra las decenas de rubios que se les tiraban encima.

Para suerte de ambos hermanos un temblor en la tierra provoco que el suelo se resquebrajara y que más de la mitad de los clones desaparecieran. Ambos hermanos tuvieron suerte de no caerse.

— ¡basta Naruto! —escucharon luego la voz de Sabrina en un tono algo sombrío.

Inmediatamente los clones restantes desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo, Ángel…o como le decían ahora…Naruto, miro hacia donde provenía la voz.

—Sakura-chan— dijo con la voz temblorosa por los nervios.

Extrañados voltearon a mirar a la muchacha y quedaron horrorizados al ver como Sabrina, mantenía su puño en el suelo, como si lo hubiera golpeado y efectivamente, el epicentro del golpe era donde la chica estaba.

—No te conviene hacerla enojar—dijo su hermano en tono de broma, pero todavía recuperándose del susto y dando gracias a todos los dioses que conocía por tener una buena relación con su cuñada.

—ella no es mi Sabrina, no sé quien será, pero no es mi novia— dijo algo asustado, pero seguro que la chica que estaba frente a ellos y que ahora se dirigía a un aterrorizado Ángel, no era su novia.

—Naruto…—dijo la muchacha con voz sombría y tronándose los dedos de las manos.

—Sa-Sakura…Sakura-chan ¿q-que harás?

La chica puso una sonrisa sádica, que le daba un aspecto bastante tenebroso a su rostro. Se acerco lentamente para al final darle un fuerte coscorrón al rubio en la cabeza, que lo dejo viendo estrellitas y con un posible futuro chichón en la cabeza.

Luego la muchacha lo miro a él y a su hermano, aunque centrando mayoritariamente la atención en él, aunque atenta a cualquier movimiento de su hermano mayor.

Por el rostro de la chica paso una sombra de tristeza, pero luego de unos segundos compuso una cálida sonrisa.

—o kaeri nasai, Sasuke-kun.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, espero de todo corazón que este capi haya sido de su agrado.ç**

**Como siempre espero con ansias sus reviews y bueno, me despido. Si tienen dudas, ya saben apreten el botoncito verde.**


	3. Konoha… eso es en Japón… ¿verdad?

**Esto debe ser una broma… ¿o no?**

**Capítulo II**

**Konoha… eso es en Japón… ¿verdad?**

* * *

— ¡les digo que no tengo idea de quién me están hablando! — era cerca de la vigésima octava vez que lo decía.

— ¡te están diciendo idiota que no estoy muerto! ¡¿Acaso eres tan poco inteligente para no darte cuenta que si estuviera muerto no podría estar aquí? — y era vigésima segunda vez que su hermano le aclaraba ese pequeño detalle al irritante rubio.

—pero si eres Sasuke-kun— dijo la chica de cabellos rosas algo afligida — ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza y tienes amnesia? — dijo acercándose a él para posar una mano en su frente y comenzar a emanar una verde y extraña luz.

Sebastián sin ningún cuidado quitó de su frente la mano de la chica con un movimiento brusco. Realmente se estaba cansando de esa situación ¿es que era tan difícil entender que él no era la persona que ellos conocían?

— ¡no me he golpeado nada! Ustedes son los que deberían hacerse revisar la cabeza por si se les cruzó algún cable. Y es la última vez que lo diré, mi nombre no es Sasuke no se cuanto, me llamo Sebastián Alessandro Urrutia Altamirano. Y se supone que hasta ayer tú te llamabas Sabrina Hamilton y no Sakura y tú —esta vez apuntó al rubio —te llamas Ángel Undurraga Valdebenito y no Naruto. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso esta es una especie de broma porque están molestos conmigo? Y tú, Sabrina…no entiendo por qué te teñiste el pelo rosado, pensé que te gustaba ser pelirroja.

Sabrina y Ángel se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que el rubio levantó la mirada con decisión y con la ira brillando en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? Eres tú el que esta bromeando — dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

—Naruto, déjalo— dijo la chica pelirrosa mientras miraba al rubio haciéndole un gesto para que lo soltara.

Naruto a regañadientes lo soltó, personalmente quería darle unas buenas patadas y puñetazos a su amigo.

— ¿de verdad que no estás bromeando? ¿Realmente no eres Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó con duda e incertidumbre.

El chico solo suspiró pesadamente.

—no soy de las personas que hacen ese tipo de bromas…y no…no soy ese tal Sasuke, ni siquiera sé quién es él.

La chica pelirrosa bajó la mirada y luego miró al rubio.

—Naruto, creo que dice la verdad. Él no es Sasuke-kun.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—pero es que son iguales.

Sebastián notó como esas dos personas que eran tan parecidas a su amigo y a su novia, bajaban la cabeza con tristeza y con desconsuelo.

—de veras que nos gustaría ayudarles, pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos— dijo esta vez su hermano mayor, con tono gentil.

Ambas personas levantaron la mirada, mirando al pelinegro mayor.

—Entonces tú no debes ser Uchiha Itachi— dijo la pelirrosa.

—no, ni siquiera he oído ese nombre, me llamo Ignacio Urrutia— contestó con una sonrisa amable, para luego contarles a grandes rasgos de donde vienen, provocando miradas de confusión en ambos adolescentes.

—kami, son tan iguales a Sasuke-kun y a su hermano, aunque tiene lógica, se supone que Itachi está muerto y tú estás vivo. Y Sasuke-kun odiaba su hermano.

—Eso no está muy alejado de la realidad, lamentablemente si le mato, me voy a una correccional—contestó Sebastián con una sonrisa divertida —debo decir que nosotros no somos los únicos que tienen dobles. Ustedes dos se parecen mucho a dos personas que conozco.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

—tú, eres igual a Sabrina, mi novia, con la diferencia que ella es pelirroja. Y tú eres igual Ángel, mi mejor amigo, aunque él no tiene esas marcas en las mejillas. Pero por lo que tengo entendido ustedes se llaman Sakura y Naruto, valla que nombres tan extraños.

—Haruno Sakura— se presentó la chica.

—Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, el shinobi más fuerte de Konohagakure no sato y que pronto se convertirá en hokage—dijo con orgullo, provocando que Sebastián e Ignacio lo miraran con duda.

Vieron como Sakura se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

—no le hagan caso, es un poco retrasado mental— dijo la pelirrosa a modo de disculpa.

—no te preocupes, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de ese detalle— contestó Sebastián con una media sonrisa "Konoha… ¿estamos en Japón?".

—hey, cállate teme— dijo Naruto olvidándose por un momento que la persona que estaba frente a él no era Sasuke.

—no me llames teme, estúpido perdedor— dijo con arrogancia y aires de superioridad y pensando por un momento que estaba frente a Ángel.

— ¡cómo te atreves!

Sakura sonrió, aquel chico se parecía a Sasuke-kun incluso un poco en su forma de ser. Eran calcados. E Ignacio también se parecía mucho a Uchiha Itachi, con la diferencia que Ignacio tenía el cabello corto y las ojeras no tan pronunciadas como las tenía el Uchiha.

Ignacio ignorando la discusión que había iniciado entre los dos adolescentes, se dirigió a Sakura, quien parecía ser la más cuerda de los dos.

—Al parecer en este lugar suceden cosas bastante extrañas— dijo mirando a su hermano discutir con el rubio. —me preguntaba si nos podrías explicar un poco como es que Naruto hace esos clones y como tú puedes tener tanta fuerza— dijo esta vez llamando la atención de Sebastián.

—se los explicaré luego, por ahora debo llevarlos donde la hokage para que evalué la situación.

Dijo volteándose para volver por el mismo camino del que había venido, pero la voz de Sebastián la detuvo.

—luego iremos donde la Hoka no se cuanto, pero primero creo que deberíamos desayunar.

— ¿desayunar? — Cuestionó incrédula, ya que era ya medio día —pero si es medio día.

—Seba tiene razón, para ustedes será medio día, pero para nosotros son las seis y media de la mañana, hace poco nos levantamos, al menos en Chile es esa hora.

—supongo que siendo ese el caso…— dijo la pelirrosa algo dudosa.

—Bueno, vamos— dijo Sebastián comenzando a caminar hacia donde ella sabía, eran los territorios Uchiha.

— ¿hacia dónde vas, teme? La aldea queda del otro lado—cuestionó Naruto a lo que ella anteriormente se había preguntado.

—nuestra casa está por ese camino…o al menos ahí estaba cuando salimos hace poco rato—aclaró Ignacio comenzando a caminar detrás de su hermano.

Ambos ninjas de la hoja se miraron y no les quedó más opción que seguir a los hermanos Urrutia.

Sebastián e Ignacio miraron sorprendidos a la pelirrosa que les había contado un poco de ese tal barrio Uchiha y luego había comenzado a relatarles la historia de los hermanos Uchiha.

Luego de que la chica relatara que al final el tal Sasuke había matado a su hermano Itachi por venganza, todo se había quedado en silencio. Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío recorrió a ambos hermanos.

Ambos habían tenido sus diferencias, se habían paleado bastantes veces, pero generalmente siempre habían sido bastante unidos. Ignacio no dudaba en ayudar a su hermano en alguna tarea y Sebastián lo había ayudado muchas veces a que no descubrieran que había pasado la noche fuera de casa en algún carrete o en la casa de Maka.

Sakura y Naruto, por otro lado, miraban a los hermanos todavía sin podérselo creer, se notaba de lejos que ambos eran unidos, se veía en la forma que habían peleado hace un rato, siempre cubriendo la espalda del otro y en la forma en que hablaban. Eran tan distintos a los hermanos Uchiha…pero a la vez tan iguales.

Sakura miró a Sebastián y luego recordó a Sasuke y notó como los ojos de ambos transmitían sentimientos distintos. En la mirada de Sasuke siempre estaba reflejado el dolor, la soledad, el odio, la tristeza y la frialdad; y en la mirada de Sebastián, también había frialdad, pero había una pequeña chispa que lo cambiaba todo, en la mirada de él había paz y se notaba que no estaba solo e incluso podía ver una pizca de picardía, pero también había inquietud, como si algo lo perturbara. Tal vez…Sasuke algún día podría reflejar en su mirada lo mismo, también podría estar en paz. En lo que sí se parecían, era en que ambos poseían una mirada que parecía ver a través de las personas. Ignacio, Sasuke, Sebastián y al parecer también Itachi tenían esa característica; una mirada negra como carbón, intuitiva y penetrante.

Naruto por otro lado veía en Sebastián la viva imagen de Sasuke, su querido amigo y rival, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba; se notaba que en Sebastián no había soledad, Sebastián no había tenido que pasar por todo lo que había pasado Sasuke, por lo que, aquel chico podía ser muy parecido a Sasuke, pero no era su amigo.

Finalmente, el silencio fue roto por uno de los hermanos, puntualmente el mayor, el cual luego de darle un pequeño codazo a su hermano, le preguntó algo en un murmullo, un murmullo que los ninjas gracias a su entrenamiento pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

— ¿Aun sigues bajoneado por lo de Sabrina?—cuestionó Ignacio.

El chico hizo una mueca a modo de afirmación.

—No te preocupes, la volverás a ver, hallaremos la forma de volver a Santiago— dijo para darle esperanza a su hermano, aunque él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban. Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero era bastante improbable y además si ese era el caso, las esperanzas de volver serían casi nulas.

Sebastián también estaba consciente de eso y de hecho, por su cabeza rondaba la misma teoría que su hermano.

—una cosa será volver y otra muy distinta es que me perdonen— dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—aunque me cueste creerlo, Sabrina te quiere…pobre Sabrina…enamorarse de un iceberg con patas, pero así son las cosas, cuando el flechazo te llega, llega fuerte. Aparte, ha soportado un año de relación contigo…demás que soporta otro más —dijo Ignacio, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermanito —y en cuanto a Ángel…es tu mejor amigo desde que eras chico y ha soportado tu mal genio todo este tiempo…realmente no creo que algo como esto sea motivo para terminar con una amistad tan larga. Aparte que esos dos deben tener paciencia de santo para soportarte, señor cubo de hielo.

—mira quién habla de ser cubo de hielo, todavía no entiendo como Maka no ha terminado contigo— dijo un poco más tranquilo, Ignacio podía tener bastante poco tacto y ser bastante molestoso cuando te decía las cosas, pero sabía cómo subir el ánimo.

—Tengo mis métodos— contestó el mayor de los Urrutia con una sonrisa pícara.

Claro, métodos. Métodos que en lo personal no quería escuchar…pero que a pesar de todo sabía que algún día se los tendría que preguntar.

Sakura y Naruto, al escuchar esa pequeña conversación _privada _de los hermanos, una vez más pensaron que los Uchiha no se parecían en nada a los Urrutia, salvo físicamente.

Sakura pensó con melancolía que en otro lugar, alguien muy parecido a Sasuke, se había fijado en alguien muy parecida a ella. Sebastián parecía estar muy enamorado de esa chica llamada Sabrina.

Habían pasado hace rato los territorios Uchiha y finalmente llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, una casa que obviamente no debería estar ahí. Era algo diferente a las casas de la aldea, en cuanto al estilo, al parecer los hermanos venían de un lugar bien lejano.

Ignacio abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar.

— ¿quieren comer algo? —Ofreció Sebastián amablemente —al parecer tendremos que saltarnos el desayuno así que podrían quedarse a almorzar.

Ambos shinobi se miraron y luego aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Seba, debe quedar almuerzo de ayer— mientras sacaba una olla del refrigerador —toma, caliéntala y si falta prepara algo rápido. Yo estaré buscando algo arriba —ordenó Ignacio tendiéndole la olla y luego desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Sebastián suspiró.

"claro, como soy tan bueno cocinando" tampoco era tan malo, al menos lograba que las pastas no le quedaran pegoteadas y al menos el arroz no se le quemaba, en ninguno de los sentidos, pero era un cero a la izquierda en todo lo demás. Estaba claro que cuando comenzara su vida de universitario y le tocara vivir solo, tendría que sobrevivir a base de arroz con huevo frito y tallarines con salsa de tomates.

Como si estuviera a punto de encararse con un escuadrón de fusilamiento, el chico se acercó a la cocina y puso a calentar la olla. Luego vio el contenido, cazuela. Al perecer alcanzaría para los cuatro, pero por si acaso prepararía tallarines. Así que saco unos de los paquetes carozzi que decía spaghetti 5 y puso agua para que hirviera. Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir, vertió todo el contenido del paquete en otra olla y luego se puso a preparar la salsa casera ya que a su querida madre se le había olvidado comprar de la envasada. Cuando la tuvo lista, le puso un poco de aliño y carne molida, _carne de perro _como le solía decir él.

Sakura y Naruto por otro lado estaban casi en estado catatónico viendo una fotografía que estaba en el living, donde estaba un chico pelinegro con reflejos azulados, abrazando tiernamente a una chica pelirroja de ojos verde jade; a su lado había un rubio sonriendo mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de una muchacha pelinegra de ojos celestes tan claros que parecían ser blancos, y al otro lado de la pareja principal estaba Ignacio abrazando a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verde azulados.

Aunque sabían que la chica pelirroja se llamaba Sabrina y el rubio Ángel, no podían dejar de sorprenderse. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ellos tenían todo y parecían estar felices. No tenían problemas, no había traiciones, no había dolor, todas las cosas parecían estar en su lugar.

—se parecen bastante ¿no creen? — ambos ninjas dieron un respingo al sentir la voz del mayor de los hermanos.

Ni Sakura ni Naruto había sentido la presencia del Urrutia…pensándolo bien…no podían sentir la presencia de ninguno de los dos.

Sakura fue la primera en recuperarse del susto.

—Pero nosotros no somos los únicos que nos parecemos— dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano —ella también tiene un doble— dijo apuntando a la chica pelinegra.

—se llama Helena y es la novia de Ángel.

—Hinata ¿mi novia? —cuestionó Naruto incrédulo y recordando que la chica se le había declarado durante la batalla contra Pein.

—nee, hacen bonita pareja… ¿no lo crees? —dijo Sakura en un tono pícaro, que hizo que inevitablemente un leve sonrojo acudiera a las mejillas del rubio.

—no se aquí, pero de dónde venimos Ángel babea por Helena, hay que comprarle babero.

—Aquí definitivamente no es el caso—dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza para luego agregar en un murmullo —por ahora.

—…el almuerzo está listo—se escuchó la voz del menor de los hermanos, idéntica a la de Uchiha Sasuke. —primer plato: cazuela y segundo…— dijo dudando un poco —mazamorra con mantequilla.

Ignacio miró incrédulo a su hermano, tratando de adivinar que tan cierto era eso de mazamorra con mantequilla, entendía que quizás al chico no le hubiera funcionado la salsa, después de todo su madre no había comprado salsa envasada así que tal vez su hermano había hecho un experimento que resultó ser un fracaso y que tal vez hubiera tenido que recurrir a la mantequilla. Pero lo de mazamorra…preparar una pasta era bastante sencillo, solo había que hervir el agua, agregarle sal y aceite y luego dejar los tallarines cociéndose por más o menos 10 minutos. Luego cuando estuvieran listos escurrirlos y mezclarlos con la salsa o en este caso la mantequilla. Por otro lado su hermano siempre parecía bromear en cuanto a la comida que preparaba, así que se preguntaba qué tan cierto seria eso.

—Sólo cazuela para mí— dijo con una sonrisa divertida, su hermano podía estar bromeando, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sakura, Naruto, ¿se servirán ambos platos?

—Sí, claro tengo hambre— contestó sin siquiera preguntar en qué consistía la cazuela.

—Ambos platos, resultan interesantes los nombres—contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ignacio no pudo evitar compadecerse. Iba a dirigirse al comedor, pero recordó lo que había estado buscando en su habitación.

—Pero antes…— dijo haciendo que los tres se detuvieran —Sakura, Naruto quiero que vean esto— dijo mostrándoles un mapa, el mapa de la tierra. — ¿me pueden decir dónde estamos?

Ambos shinobi se acercaron para ver mejor el mapa, como si estuvieran viéndolo por primera vez.

—Están en Konoha…y Konoha no se encuentra ahí— dijo Sakura apuntando el mapa, provocando que Sebastián se atragantara con su propia saliva.

— ¿Cómo que no se encuentra ahí? — Cuestionó molesto acercándose —este pueblecito debe pertenecer a algún país y por el nombre tan raro que tiene debe ser China, Japón, corea del norte…o del sur…o algún país de Asia —dijo apuntando el lugar donde estaban ubicados esos países.

—Konoha pertenece a un país, pero no se llama ni Japón ni china ni nada de eso, Konoha está en el país del fuego— dijo para luego explicarles un poco sobre los demás países y como al parecer en todo el globo habían países ninjas.

Ignacio y Sebastián se miraron extrañados y resignados a la vez.

Sebastián pensó que ahí, tal vez estaban en otra época, en la que se pensaban que el mundo era más pequeño y que tal vez los que ellos llamaban país del fuego, del viento… etcétera, etcétera y etcétera, fueran en realidad regiones, provincias u otras divisiones administrativas. Descarto la teoría de Japón por las características de ambos chicos, ya que no parecían venir de por allá. Tal vez eran de un país en que se creían en brujerías y cosas por el estilo.

— ¿en qué fecha estamos? —cuestionó recobrando la compostura.

—Viernes 22 de octubre del 2010…y por cierto…hoy hay luna llena— y aquella fecha había tirado toda su teoría por la basura.

Preocupado, aunque sin demostrarlo, le dirigió una mirada a Ignacio, el cual cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro.

—sí, hoy habrá luna llena— dijo formulando una nueva teoría: estaban en otra dimensión, tal vez un universo alterno, en el que las personas eran ninjas, ocupaban el chakra, tenían habilidades sobrehumanas, en el que tal vez los continentes no tenían la misma forma, pero que en ambos mundos las personas eran muy similares.

Genial.

Tal vez nunca volverían a Santiago después de todo.

_**

* * *

Notas de autora:**_

_**Hola, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y quiero agradecer a la 5 personas que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior. Bueno al parecer los hermanitos no llegan al pasado, si no que a otra dimensión. Ahora…ni yo se como van a volver a su dimensión…si es que vuelven. **_

_**Bueno, me despido y espero que me dejen reviews ya que así me inspiro más rápido.**_


	4. Nuevas Habilidades

**Esto debe ser una broma… ¿o no?**

**Capítulo III**

**Nuevas habilidades. **

* * *

La alarma del teléfono sonó por décima vez… ¿o era la vigésima? Provocando que se levantara sobresaltado y que luego se arrepintiera de ello. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y le dolía todo…aunque con la _casi _paliza que había recibido ayer no podría ser de otra forma. Había recibido una paliza y ni siquiera había podido dormir en una cama. Se des esperezo y recordó que estaba arrodillado sobre el piso con la cabeza en la cama y que así había dormido toda la noche.

Miró al frente y notó una cabellera roja, perteneciente a su mejor amiga, la cual se había dormido llorando porque había discutido con su novio. Recordó que se había quedado toda la noche consolándola.

Suspiró.

Por suerte él no tenía ese tipo de problemas con Helena, su novia. De pronto su rostro adormecido se adorno con una sonrisa recordando que la vería en el colegio.

Se estiró con la intención de levantarse y ducharse, cuando su vista se topó con su cuaderno y su libro de química.

Su rostro alegre y positivo se puso más blanco que el papel, al recordar que no había podido estudiar química.

Mierda… si no se sacaba una buena calificación, digamos…arriba de un 5.5 le daría un rojo en química (promedio 3.9 hacia abajo) y si se sacaba un rojo en esa prueba que aparte valía por dos…ayayay…su santa madre de seguro le pateaba el trasero hasta el final de sus días o le cortaría las bolas y se las daría al perro que tenían y luego lo dejaría desangrándose hasta la muerte.

Se estremeció ante la última posibilidad. No quería morir virgen.

La alarma volvió a sonar, provocando que se sobresaltara y que dijera todos los improperios que conocía mientras alargaba el brazo para desactivar el molesto aparato. Tomó el celular y vio la hora ¡las 7 de la mañana!

— ¡ay mierda! ¿Por qué a mí? — dijo mientras maldecía su suerte, ese día tenían que dar la prueba a las ocho de la mañana y ellos se levantaban tarde, y como para joderlas, el colegio quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad…y con los tacos, el transantiago, el metro…llegarían el día del níspero por la tarde.

Se fijó en la chica que aún estaba durmiendo plácidamente y se acercó para comenzar a zamarrearla con nada de delicadeza. La muchacha molesta le dio un golpe que inevitablemente lo botó.

Suspiró.

Estaba lo suficientemente machucado con la pelea que había tenido con Sebastián y ahora Sabrina también lo golpeaba. Volvió a remecer a la muchacha, volviéndose a ganar un golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

Maldijo y luego se fue al baño, en busca de un método más efectivo. A los pocos segundos volvió con un vaso lleno de agua.

"Sabrina me matara" pensó divertido mientras vertía el liquido sobre la pelirroja.

Sabrina despertó dando un grito, furiosa por la agradable manera de despertarla. Ángel ni siquiera hizo caso a su mal genio y lo único que hizo fue mostrarle la hora. Todos los insultos de Sabrina se pararon abruptamente cuando la adolescente vio la hora.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Ángel estaba siendo empujado fuera de la habitación.

— ¡ocupa el otro baño! —dijo la chica antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Quince minutos después y luego de dios sabe cuántos insultos por parte de ambos, al fin estaban saliendo de la casa. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando pusieron un pie fuera de la casa...

—Sabrina… ¿sabes cuándo plantaron tantos árboles? —cuestiono Ángel al ver que frente a ellos habían bastantes árboles y ni rastros de smog.

**ooo**

Luego de haber almorzado una cazuela y unos exquisitos tallarines con salsa de tomates casera y que Sebastián viera placenteramente la cara de sorpresa de Ignacio…

Bueno…en realidad luego de comer esa cosa horrorosa que provoco que tanto Sakura y Naruto corrieran al baño para vomitarlo y que Sebastián viera fastidiado como su querido hermano llegaba a apretarse la guata de la risa, tuvieron que ir a la aldea a hablar con la hokage, la cual, al parecer estaba en estado de coma.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hablar con alguien que está en estado de coma? Es absurdo—reclamo Sebastián mientras salían de la casa, mientras cada uno iba con una botella de medio litro de _coca-cola _(al parecer cuando se está enfermo del estomago, una buena forma de aliviar el dolor es tomar coca-cola…no estoy segura si será realmente efectivo pero al menos a mi me funciona)_._

—jejeje…en realidad iremos a hablar con su asistente—contesto Sakura mientras miraba a ambos hermanos nerviosa.

— ¿y por qué quedó en coma la señora? —cuestionó Ignacio con curiosidad.

—Señorita todavía—aclaro la chica al recordar que su maestra no estaba casada —Konoha fue atacada y Tsunade-shishou al ser la hokage tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a los aldeanos —dijo para luego explicarles el ataque que sufrió la aldea y de paso contarles un poco sobre akatsuki.

—entonces por eso cuando nos vimos hace rato, tu mencionaste algo sobre unos enemigos—dedujo Sebastián.

—así es…la aldea está muy desprotegida y es un blanco fácil para otras aldeas ninjas. Aparte, como ahora la hokage esta inconsciente, no tenemos un líder.

— ¿y no pueden nombrar a alguien más para ese cargo? Por lo menos provisorio.

—se supone que hoy el consejo debería estar viendo eso. Ya ha pasado un día y medio desde el ataque y se necesita llegar a una solución—dijo esta vez Naruto y por primera vez algo maduro.

Sebastián sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar que a su amigo Ángel también le daban esos ataques de madurez temporal.

—y… ¿por qué esa organización llamada akatsuki los ataco? ¿Por qué ataco esta aldea en particular? Según me dicen…la organización esta capturando esos bijuu y que supuestamente le faltan dos para completar la colección— dijo Ignacio pensativo— entonces ¿Por qué se toman la molestia de atacar esta aldea? — cuestiono por fin mirando a los dos ninjas.

Sakura miró a Naruto insegura y luego respondió con nerviosismo.

—etto…creo que eso se puede hablar en otra ocasión...ahora lo más importante es hablar de esto con Shizune-san.

Ignacio no satisfecho con la respuesta, asintió con el seño fruncido.

Tal vez por el nerviosismo o porque realmente tenían prisa, ambos ninjas comenzaron a correr rápidamente, olvidándose que estaban al lado de dos personas que no eran de esa dimensión. Ambos hermanos se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a correr, tratando de seguir el ritmo de los shinobi. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lograron alcanzarlos con poco esfuerzo y más sorprendente aun era el hecho de que al parecer eran más rápidos.

Como usualmente hacia, Sebastián esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia, provocando que Naruto se pusiera de los nervios.

Aquel chico era igual de irritante que Sasuke. Algo picado utilizo un poco de chakra para correr más rápido siendo alcanzado por Sebastián a los pocos segundos.

Ignacio volteo los ojos y Sakura suspiro resignada y algo nostálgica, realmente extrañaba aquellas competencias que hacían sus compañeros de equipo.

Naruto bastante quemado, decidió recurrir a métodos más eficaces, así que salto a un árbol y comenzó a saltar por ahí. Sebastián, tomando eso como un reto y sin medir las consecuencias, imito al rubio, comenzando a saltar por los árboles y sorprendiendo bastante a Ignacio y a Sakura.

Ignacio al ver que su hermano sorprendentemente había podido hacer algo que normalmente sería casi imposible para ellos, decidió probar también, logrando un impulso y una velocidad incluso mayores a las de su hermanito.

—mou… ¡esperen! —gritó Sakura saltando también hacia los árboles.

Por su lado, Sebastián y Naruto iban a la par saltando arboles; Ignacio ya los había pasado hace rato y estaba unos cuantos metros adelante, pero eso no les importaba, pues estaban bastante concentrados en lanzarse miradas desafiantes y en tratar de ganarle al otro.

Sin embargo, toda esa competencia absurda se vio interrumpida cuando Naruto se paro abruptamente, provocando que Sebastián casi quedara estampado contra un árbol, tapándose la boca para luego correr hacia unos arbustos y comenzar a vomitar.

— ¿ugh? Oh…valla—dijo Sebastián sintiéndose algo culpable.

En realidad había hecho esa asquerosidad de comida a propósito, para molestar a su hermano…pero al parecer las cosas se habían salido un poco del plan. En realidad el había hecho una pequeña porción de tallarines con salsa, la cual le había quedado deliciosa, y se la había comido antes de servir los otros platos; y luego había hecho la otra comida, olvidándose de que de ahí comerían también Sakura y Naruto…

"nota mental…no…no creo que debería poner alguna" pensó mientras veía como Naruto volvía pálido a su lado.

—Bebe la coca-cola, para eso te la di— dijo mientras apuntaba la botella de la bebida.

Les había pasado esas bebidas, aparte de aliviar la sed, para no sentirse tan culpable por haberlos hecho vomitar hasta lo que habían comido ayer.

—cuando lleguemos a lo que queda de ichiraku ramen, pediré una doble ración de miso ramen—dijo mientras tomaba la botella y la comenzaba a abrir.

—no quiero ser aguafiestas pero…no creo que puedas comer de esa cosa por lo menos hoy. El vomito te dejo el estomago débil así que tendrás que llevar una dieta liviana. Agua cocida, frutas cocidas, arroz cocido con agua, jalea…nada de carnes, ni cereales, ni cosas crudas o cualquier cosa que no haya dicho anteriormente…mmm, eso suena delicioso.

—no te burles…es tu culpa por hacer esa asquerosidad—acuso Naruto con resentimiento y girando lentamente la tapa de la bebida.

—no es mi culpa que tú seas tan tonto como para comértelo—contradijo burlón —em…yo que tu no haría eso…—advirtió cuando Naruto estaba destapando la botella —…olvídalo— agrego riendo cuando la mitad del contenido de la botella se rebasó sobre el pobre rubio y el contenido que quedaba en la botella era en su mayoría pura espuma.

—Teme…—dijo con voz asesina.

—no me mires. No es mi culpa que no sepas que no debes agitar estas cosas y si las agitas no debes ser tan brusco para abrirlas o si no pasara eso. Hasta un niño de seis años sabe esas cosas—realmente le encantaba burlarse de aquel chico.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento, realmente preferiría a 10 Sasukes alrededor de él hablando de forma arrogante en vez de tener a ese chico burlándose por cada cosa que hacía. Realmente estaba cuestionándose eso de que Sebastián era un Sasuke mejorado porque verdaderamente, aquel chico era mucho peor que el vengador. Luego el rubio dirigió una mirada a su coca-cola…ni siquiera había podido probarla.

Sebastián noto como Naruto miraba su _coca-cola _como si fuera un niño al que le rompieron su juguete favorito.

Suspiro.

—Toma— dijo tendiéndole su coca-cola luego de abrirla— te la cambio por la tuya, total, tengo más en casa.

Naruto sonrió mientras intercambiaban las botellas, pensando que tal vez el chico no era tan terrible.

Al poco rato llego Sakura y también Ignacio, que tuvo que devolverse al notar que no había nadie detrás de él y que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué te paso? —cuestiono al ver que la ropa del rubio estaba manchada con bebida.

—nada.

La muchacha dirigió una mirada a la botella que su amigo sostenía en la mano y recordó que ella tampoco se había tomado su bebida. Así que comenzó a abrirla para beberla.

—déjame abrírtela si no quieres quedar igual o peor que Naruto—dijo Sebastián arrebatándosela de las manos y comenzando a abrirla.

Luego se la tendió.

—Gracias— dijo Sakura sonrojándose sin querer.

Era difícil no sentir algo raro en el estomago cuando tenias frente a ti a alguien que era igual a la persona que mas querías en el mundo.

**ooo**

—este lugar sí que es extraño—comento la chica pelirroja mientras caminaban por un camino de tierra que parecía llevar a ningún lugar.

—no me importa donde estemos— dijo Ángel mientras respiraba desfrutando de la limpieza del aire —ojala que nos quedemos aquí y no debamos dar la prueba de química.

Sabrina miro divertida a su mejor amigo.

—Pues es una lástima, si nos quedamos aquí no volverías a ver a helena—dijo la chica en un tono burlesco viendo con diversión como el chico abría los ojos como platos—que pena por ella…pero supongo que te olvidara y conseguirá a un mejor pololo y luego tal vez se casara…y tendrá a unos lindos bebes que se parecerán mucho a su papa…y…—pero no pudo continuar ya que Ángel la tomo por la muñeca comenzando a caminar mucho más rápido y prácticamente arrastrándola.

—cambie de opinión, quiero volver en este mismo instante, no me importa que me saque un rojo en la prueba de química y que mi mama me corte las bolas—dijo mientras prácticamente corría.

—no creo que andar más rápido nos haga volver…aparte…ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos.

—los caminos siempre llevan a alguna parte, llevan a un pueblo o ciudad, en la ciudad hay gente y la gente te puede decir donde estas cuando estás perdido—dijo sin aminorar la marcha —tenemos el camino, nos falta la ciudad y las personas…por lo menos es un avance…

Sabrina suspiro para luego soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

—Por lo menos déjame caminar sola—dijo mientras se ponía a un metro de él.

—como quieras… ¿Qué mierda?

Sin razón aparente ambos tan solo por instinto, se vieron obligados a saltar y luego vieron sorprendidos como el lugar donde antes estaban, estaba repleto de armas…

— ¿kunai? —cuestionó la chica al reconocer el arma que con anterioridad su maestro de ninjutsu le había mostrado.

—esto ya me está asustando—comento Ángel mientras junto a Sabrina se acercaban a donde estaban las armas.

Se acercaron y vieron como un kunai en particular tenía un pequeño papelito amarrado al mango, que se comenzaba a quemar lentamente.

Sin saber por qué, Ángel tuvo un mal presentimiento, de esos que acontecen a algo malo, recordó que había tenido ese mismo presentimiento segundos antes de caerse en bicicleta y también segundos antes de fracturarse el brazo.

— ¡corre!

Así que sin querer averiguar lo que le esperaba ahora, tomo el brazo de Sabrina y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo lejos de ahí. Sabrina le obedeció de inmediato y luego sintieron una explosión y como sin poder evitarlo se caían.

Ambos casi muertos del susto se levantaron y con recelo comenzaron a acercarse al lugar de la explosión.

Cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron apreciar un pequeño cráter.

—gracias a dios tengo un ángel de la guarda…creo— dijo Ángel suspirando aliviado.

Pero ese alivio no duro mucho, ya que en un segundo, se vieron rodeados por desconocidos. Por el aspecto sucio que tenían, parecían ser ladrones, pero ladrones con armas.

—podremos con ellos—dijo ángel confiado.

Llevaban cerca de diez años entrenando artes marciales, ninjutsu específicamente y esos diez años no habían sido en vano, no con el entrenador que tenían.

—sería más fácil si tuviéramos a Sebastián y a Ignacio acá, pero podremos con ellos.

El primero en atacar fue uno de los bandidos, que ataco al que encontró más débil, o sea, a Sabrina.

— ¡toma esto! — dijo la chica mientras le daba al tipo un tremendo puñetazo en todo lo que es cara, enviándolo unos metros más allá.

—guau, ¿desde cuándo tienes esa fuerza monstruosa?—cuestiono Ángel algo espantado.

—creo que desde esta mañana—contesto la chica también confundida, pero fascinada con esa fuerza.

—recuérdame no hacerte enojar—comentó divertido mientras golpeaba a un bandido que lo había atacado.

Luego de acabar con dos más, miro a los 5 restantes con una sonrisa burlona, aquello había sido demasiado fácil.

—Así que quieren peleíta—dijo divertido haciendo tronar los dedos. —Pues eso es lo que van a tener—dijo para luego comenzar a atacar.

— ¡ja! Déjame a algunos— dijo Sabrina también comenzando a atacar.

**ooo**

Cuando Shizune vio a ambos hermanos, casi sufre un colapso nervioso. Aquellos dos jóvenes se parecían demasiado a los hermanos Uchiha.

—un gusto conocerla— dijo Ignacio algo incomodo por la mirada que la pelinegra les dirigía, como si fueran una especie de bicho raro o algo por el estilo.

— ¡oh! Si, por supuesto. Créanme, el placer es todo mío— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

—nee, Shizune-san ¿aun no despierta Tsunade-sama? —cuestiono la pelirrosa preocupada, provocando que la mujer dejara a los Urrutia en segundo plano, para alivio de estos.

—no, sigue igual, aunque al menos hemos podido curar sus heridas internas y hemos comprobado que poco a poco comienza a recuperar su chakra. Eso por lo menos es algo, tal vez solo sea necesario un poco más de tiempo para que Tsunade-sama pueda despertar.

—Gracias al cielo—dijo Sakura visiblemente aliviada.

—La vieja se va a recuperar, por algo es la hokage, dattebayo—dijo Naruto confiado, contagiando a Sakura con su optimismo. —por cierto ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

—Está viendo si queda algún herido en los escombros—contesto la mujer —por lo menos hemos podido curar a los que tienen heridas más graves.

Segundos después se escuchaba un puff y luego aparecía la figura del copy ninja, levantando la mano en un gesto de saludo.

—Hola—saludó el ninja, sin reparar aun en los hermanos.

Estos al verlo tuvieron que contener el impulso para no gritar espantados.

_**

* * *

Notas de autora:**_

_**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con la continuación, me tarde más de una semana, pero puedo decir a mi favor que lo tenia listo hace días, pero me enferme del estomago y bueno…todo lo que comía lo vomitaba y realmente no me podía levantar de la cama. Aparte no tengo Internet en mi casa y no puedo subir los capis así como así.**_

_**Pero ahora estoy sana así que lo subí.**_

_**Espero que el capi les haya gustado. **_

_**Jeje ahora Sebastián e Ignacio no son los únicos que están perdidos en otras dimensiones. Ahora la pregunta es ¿en que lugar del mundo shinobi están perdidos Ángel y Sabrina? **_

_**Espero que comenten y me dejen reviews. Acepto dudas, comentarios, tomates, huevos podridos…y todo eso.**_

_**PD: es irónico que escriba eso de que naruto se enferma del estomago por culpa de la asquerosidad de comida y yo tres días después me enfermo del estomago. Las vueltas que da la vida ¿no?**_


	5. Dobles

**Esto debe ser una broma… ¿o no?**

**Capítulo IV**

**Dobles **

* * *

Kakashi luego de saludar a sus dos alumnos, sintió dos penetrantes miradas sobre él. Cayendo en la cuenta que la mujer pelinegra y sus dos alumnos no eran los únicos en ese lugar, volteo a ver a los dueños de aquellas miradas y lo que vio literalmente lo dejo congelado.

Verdaderamente ambos hermanos estaban iguales o más helados del asombro, pero supieron perfectamente como ocultarlo.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi? ¿Cómo…?—ambos hermanos voltearon los ojos al escuchar esos nombres, realmente ya tenían las bolas hinchadas de tanto escucharlos.

Kakashi dirigió una mirada a Naruto o Sakura para que alguien lo pusiera al tanto de las cosas que había ocurrido mientras él había estado rescatando personas de los escombros.

Los otros dos miembros del equipo Kakashi se miraron dudosos, hasta que Sakura se decidió por hablar. La chica carraspeó un poco y luego habló con la mayor naturalidad de la que fue capaz.

—Kakashi-sensei, le presento a Sebastián y a Ignacio Urrutia. Sé que se parecen mucho a Sasuke-kun y a Itachi, pero en realidad ellos vienen de…como decirlo…otra dimensión…

Kakashi miró a ambos hermanos con sorpresa y ellos al mismo tiempo levantaron la mano en señal de saludo.

Entonces los ojos del hombre se posaron en Sebastián y este pudo advertir como los miraba con nostalgia. Él mismo no pudo evitar mirar con nostalgia también a aquella persona, que en su mundo se llamaba Calixto Hernández. Kakashi era un nombre extraño. Olvidando todo eso, le tendió la mano al peli plateado de forma cordial.

—es un gusto conocerlo… ¿Kakashi? Me llamo Sebastián y él es mi hermano mayor, Ignacio—se presentó el menor con amabilidad.

Kakashi se sorprendió que aquel muchacho tuviera el mismo tono de voz que Sasuke. Estrechó la mano del chico con algo de duda y luego notó como el hermano mayor también tenía la mano tendida.

—Ignacio Urrutia. Es un honor —saludó Ignacio como si recién estuviera conociendo a aquella persona.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara. Aquellos dos hermanos eran muy distintos a los Uchiha.

**ooo**

—Definitivamente este lugar es extraño—comentó Sabrina cuando todos los bandido estaban en el piso.

—sí, ya no me gusta nada estar acá —dijo Ángel mientras recogía una de las muchas armas que había en el piso —guarda también una tú por si acaso.

Sabrina le obedeció y guardó una de esas armas en sus ropas.

—ahora, ¿adónde vamos? —cuestionó Sabrina mientras comenzaba a ver hacia los alrededores.

—deberíamos volver a tu casa. Tengo el extraño presentimiento que si seguimos por este camino nos encontraremos con cosas peores.

La chica miró a su amigo y supo que tenía razón. Lo más seguro era volver a la casa, ese lugar le daba un mal presentimiento, aparte estaban en medio del bosque y no sabían si el camino llevaba a alguna ciudad, incluso era posible que hubiesen tomado el camino equivocado y si en realidad había una ciudad, esta podría estar en la otra dirección.

—De acuerdo, volvamos —asintió mientras daban media vuelta.

**ooo**

Cuatro sombras se movían velozmente por los arboles que rodeaban aquel camino, el líder, un adolescente pelinegro y de unos 16 años, era el que iba a la cabeza. El único sentimiento que transmitían sus ojos negros era frialdad y odio, un odio que estaba dirigido a todos, pero en especial a esa aldea.

Aquella aldea a la que ahora se dirigía, para verla reducida a cenizas.

Konoha…sus días estaban contados. Esa aldea caería en unos días y él al fin vería su venganza completa.

—Sasuke-sama—llamó Karin algo extrañada.

Él se detuvo y se volteó para mirarla con atención.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa, zanahoria?—se quejó Suigetsu con la clara intención de buscar una discusión con ella.

Sin embargo, la chica no se ofendió esta vez y al parecer ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándolo, estaba bastante concentrada en algo en particular.

— ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó Sasuke en un tono bastante frio.

—No estoy segura—dijo frunciendo el seño mientras trataba de poner al máximo sus sentidos —siento muchas fuentes de chakra, pero muy débil, como si hubieran tenido una batalla. Están más o menos a unos quinientos metros, siguiendo el camino hacia Konoha.

Sasuke frunció el seño, sea lo que sea, había que ir a averiguarlo. En un rápido movimiento tomó la dirección que daba hacia el camino principal, siendo seguido por el resto del equipo.

Cuando llegaron al supuesto lugar, vieron que cerca de nueve hombres, todos más o menos de igual tamaño que Juugo, estaban tirados por el piso, inconscientes.

Suigetsu silbó con diversión.

—eso realmente fue tanda.

Sasuke no le hace mucho caso a Suigetsu y comienza a ver hacia los alrededores para ver algo que indique quien hizo eso. Un poco más allá nota huellas, dos pares de huellas. Las huellas parecían que venían desde Konoha, pero luego el sentido cambiaba nuevamente hacia la aldea.

—Van hacia la aldea—dijo simplemente el Uchiha —deben ser ninjas, tal vez les encomendaron la misión de eliminar a esta escoria —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, perdiendo el interés que al principio le había provocado el hecho.

—Pero…—escuchó decir a Karin.

Hastiado la miró con molestia, esperando que la chica dijera lo que quería decir.

—es que, usualmente los ninjas dejan un rastro de chakra, pero no hay rastro además del de estas personas —dijo acercándose hacia donde estaban las huellas —de hecho estas huellas en mi "radar de chakra" son invisibles.

Sasuke miró a la chica por unos momentos y luego volvió a fijar su vista en las dichosas huellas, hasta que la risa de Suigetsu lo distrajo.

—parece que tus sentidos de perra están fallando, zanahoria—dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa burlona, esperando que la pelirroja le saltara encima gritando esos insultos tan usuales en ella.

Por el contrario, Karin sólo se limitó a mirarlo con fastidio. Si bien quería darle la paliza de su vida al chico, estaba demasiado interesada en esas huellas y a la vez un poco irritada –nunca le había pasado algo como eso, ella era una experta en rastrear chakra y era muy sensible a las emisiones del mismo.

Sasuke, agradecido que por esta vez, Karin no haya respondido al insulto de Suigetsu, comenzó a seguir en silencio el rumbo que habían tomado las huellas. Lo último que había dicho la pelirroja, había nuevamente despertado su curiosidad.

Karin al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a caminar, comenzó a seguirlo, al igual que Juugo. Suigetsu, un tanto cabreado por no poder molestar a Karin como él quería, los siguió de los últimos.

**ooo **

—tengo hambre… ¿puedes preparar algo cuando lleguemos a la casa?—cuestionó Ángel mientras las tripas le sonaban.

—yo no soy la empleada de nadie. Si quieres comer algo hazlo tú mismo—dijo la muchacha cabreada, digamos que no estaba para nada feliz en ese lugar, sin saber donde estaban y sin saber si iban a volver alguna vez a Santiago.

—Eres malvada—dijo el rubio en un tono de reproche —con amigas como tú mejor no tener enemigas.

Sabrina sólo se limitó a voltear los ojos. No quería realmente entrar en sus usuales discusiones con su amigo.

Estaba bastante deprimida porque si se quedaba en aquel lugar, tal vez nunca volvería a ver a Sebastián, y él, aunque sonara algo cursi y tal vez falso, él era su razón de ser, no podía imaginar una vida sin él. Sin ese brillo de picardía que había en sus ojos, sin aquellas medias sonrisas que le dedicaba solo a ella.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras pensaba en el amor de su vida.

Probablemente él no quería saber nada de ella. El día anterior se habían peleado y se habían dicho cosas bastante feas. Incluso él había llegado a decirle que desearía no volverla a ver y ella de lo enojada que estaba le había que esperaba que eso se cumpliera.

Tonta…estúpida…

Se maldecía mientras miraba el piso con una triste sonrisa.

Ángel que mantenía infladas sus mejillas, advirtió el cambio en el estado anímico de su amiga y supo que estaba pensando en Sebastián.

Suspiro silenciosamente y se dispuso a subirle la moral a su querida amiga/hermana/cuñada.

—oye…cambia la cara…volveremos a Santiago y ustedes dos se comerán a besos cuando se encuentren y serán felices para siempre y todo eso.

Sabrina lo miró mientras sonreía tristemente.

—realmente no creo que eso suceda, Ángel.

—Ten fe —era raro oírlo a él hablar de fe —de seguro que el de arriba no permitiría que una pareja que se ama tanto como ustedes no se vuelvan a ver. Así como también se que él no permitiría que yo esté lejos de Helena—dijo mirando el cielo.

"por favor Diosito lindo, hazme ese favor y prometo que nunca más voy a copiar en clase de matemática" suplicó mientras miraba el cielo con las manos alzadas.

Sabrina observó a Ángel divertida, realmente se veía gracioso con las manos estiradas hacia el cielo, ella también miró hacia el cielo, rogando de manera silenciosa que pudieran volver a Santiago.

— ¿ustedes?

Al escuchar esa tercera voz, ambos dejaron de mirar el cielo para mirarse entre ellos y luego mirar hacia atrás, donde un pelinegro que conocían perfectamente los observaba con extrañeza.

Ángel volvió su vista al cielo.

"no creí que me cumplieras el deseo tan pronto"

—Sebastián…—murmuró Sabrina sorprendida.

Pero luego al ver los ojos del pelinegro, negó con la cabeza…los ojos de Sebastián eran distintos.

Él no era Sebastián. Era otra persona… alguien que se había disfrazado de su novio y que ahora les estaba haciendo una broma pesada. Sin embargo, la persona que estaba frente a ellos no parecía estar ocupando ningún disfraz…bueno…sin considerar esa ropa de estilo japonés que el chico llevaba puesta.

—Sakura, Naruto…no pensé que los encontraría en un momento como este—dijo el pelinegro algo cabreado.

"¿Sakura? ¿Naruto? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" se preguntaron Sabrina y Ángel al mismo tiempo.

—Sebastián… ¿te encuentras bien? Oye compadre, se que debes estar bastante molesto todavía, pero esa no es razón para olvidarte de nuestros nombres—dijo Ángel comenzando a caminar hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa usuratonkashi? ¿Y por qué me llamas de esa forma?—cuestionó fríamente, pero a la vez extrañado porque Naruto no estuviera tratando de golpearlo y se estuviera comportando de forma tan extraña, como si se hubieran visto hace unas pocas horas.

Dirigió su vista a Sakura y notó como esta no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aunque su expresión no cuadraba con la que él pensaba. La chica lo estaba mirando con curiosidad y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a veces.

Luego se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto; el cabello de la chica…ya no tenía esa tonalidad rosada, sino que era rojo y le llegaba a la cintura…algo extraño considerando que hace unos meses, cuando la vio en la guarida de Orochimaru, la chica lo tenía hasta más arriba de los hombros, era imposible que el cabello creciera con tanta rapidez. A menos… no era imposible… ¿y si aquella chica en realidad no era Sakura? Imposible…en el rostro eran idénticas, aunque estaba la diferencia del color de cabello.

Luego miró a Naruto, encontrando algo extraño en su rostro. ¿No era que Naruto tenía unas marcas en las mejillas? ¿Y dónde estaba su bandana de la mugrienta aldea de Konoha? Ahora que se fijaba bien ni él ni Sakura llevaban el cintillo.

Otra cosa que le extrañaba era que por que no estaban rogándole para que volviera a la aldea ¿Qué no se suponía que ese era el objetivo de Naruto?

Sabrina se mantenía mirando al supuesto Sebastián fijamente, examinándolo con la vista, tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia. No eran muchas, pero estaban ahí, en primer lugar estaban sus ojos, fríos e inexpresivos, llenos de odio y resentimiento, completamente distintos a los serios, pero pícaros ojos de Sebastián…también el cabello de aquel muchacho estaba unos milímetros más largos que los de Sebastián, aunque ambos llevaban el mismo peinado y la última cosa…ese chico no tenía el lunar diminuto que su novio tenía en el cuello cerca de la oreja y la otra diferencia, era el tono sombrío de su voz.

No, él no era Sebastián, estaba un 100% segura.

—Ángel…—llamo mientras se acercaba a su amigo —I need to tell you something—dijo en ingles para que aquel chico no los entendiera.

—what happen?—cuestionó extrañado, pero también en el mismo idioma.

—I know that is really strange, but he isn`t Sebastian.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—cuestionó frunciendo el seño esta vez en español.

—because I feel he isn`t my boyfriend…is complicated but trust me, please.

—are you sure?

—of course!—dijo la chica frunciendo el seño, molesta por la repentina desconfianza de su amigo.

Ángel se sobó el puente de la nariz.

—De acuerdo te creo—dijo mirando al que supuestamente no era Sebastián de reojo.

El pelinegro ajeno a la conversación los observaba con la ceja levantada y completamente confundido… ¿desde cuándo ellos hablaban otra lengua? ¿Y aparte, que era esa jerigonza? Nunca antes había escuchado ese idioma.

Luego vio como Naruto lo miraba a hurtadillas mientras la chica seguía hablándole en aquella lengua exótica que, por más que se esforzaba, no podía entender. Frunció el seño y de pronto se sintió estúpidamente dejado de lado por las personas que, supuestamente, lo querían llevar de vuelta a Konoha.

Sintió como detrás de él, aparecían los demás miembros de Taka, a los cuales había dejado atrás hace algunos minutos. Sus antiguos compañeros, que aun seguían conversando sobre Dios sabe qué cosa, voltearon extrañados al verlos llegar.

Escuchó un silbido detrás de él y supuso que seria Suigetsu, ya que Juugo no era de esos.

—Si los ángeles son así de hermosos, mátenme ahora mismo —dijo el peli celeste en su tono más galante, un tono que lo molestó un poco, aunque sin saber por qué.

La supuesta Sakura había fijado sus orbes verdes en Suigetsu y había sonreído con diversión para después decir.

—Lo siento, estoy pololeando — ¿pololear? ¿Qué era eso? La chica al notar que al parecer nadie entendía, continuó —significa que tengo novio.

Novio…novio… ¡novio!

— ¡Que lastima!—había dicho el peli celeste y él ya se podía imaginar la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro.

—así es, perdiste como en la guerra, compadre —dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa, abrazando a la chica por la cintura, provocando que Sasuke casi sufriera una infarto —así que cuidado con posar tus ojos en mi chica.

— ¡ja! Eso quisieras —dijo la chica riendo divertida mientras se alejaba un poco de Naruto —pero Ángel tiene razón de todos modos —nuevamente llamaba a Naruto con ese extraño nombre —mi novio es muy celoso.

Sasuke notó fastidiado como él había pasado completamente a segundo o tercer plano, ya que ahora había una conversación entre Suigetsu y sus antiguos compañeros.

—Bueno, la chica tiene novio, pero no está muerta…—dijo Suigetsu en un tono bastante insinuante —y si él novio es celoso… ¡ja! eso se puede solucionar —dijo mientras inconscientemente tocaba el mango de su gran espada.

—ahí estas mal, compadre. ¿Tú realmente esperas que con una espadita como esa seas capaz de enfrentarte contra Sebastián, que es su novio? Estás muerto, amigo…si te contara la paliza que recibí ayer, por solo un malentendido y eso que somos los mejores amigos…

¡Ejem! ¿No era que el mejor amigo de Naruto era él?

—en ese caso el grandulón me ayuda —dijo Suigetsu pagado de sí mismo, refiriéndose a Juugo.

— ¿y tú crees que tamaño es sinónimo de habilidad? Si tú ocupas a tu amigo, él ocupara a Ignacio, su hermano mayor, y déjame decirte que esos dos juntos son imparables, compadre. Y si metes a un tercero en el asunto… me tendré que meter yo también a la pelea y ahí…anda preparando tu tumba…porque, diciéndotelo en palabras suaves…te patearemos el trasero a ti y a tus amigos—dijo el rubio en un tono confiado y con una piza de petulancia.

—¡Hn!—dijo uno de su monosílabos favoritos, captando la atención de todos, fijando su vista en la pelirroja —¿y quién se supone que es el afortunado? No me imagino a alguien que quiera estar contigo —dijo en tono burlesco, con la intención de provocar lo mismo que provocaba en la chica en el pasado.

Cuando terminó, Sakura lo miró seriamente y Naruto lo miró con una ceja levantada y curvando las comisuras de los labios.

No, definitivamente, aquella persona que estaba frente a ellos no era Sebastián. Sintió como Ángel le decía esas mismas palabras al oído.

—Ya me di cuenta— dijo en un susurro, mirando seriamente al chico.

Todo lo anterior había sido una prueba, una actuación improvisada y sin guión que había favorecido el peli celeste sin querer.

Ángel ya no tenía ninguna duda, con lo anterior había quedado bastante claro que aquel chico podía ser igual a Sebastián físicamente, pero no era Sebastián.

Y tenía varias pruebas: en primer lugar, cuando el peli celeste silbó, Sebastián le hubiese dirigido la peor mirada asesina, una mirada que lo hubiera hecho mearse ahí mismo; segundo, cuando él abrazó a Sabrina, su amigo lo habría golpeado sin piedad y cuando mencionó todo eso de que Sebastián e Ignacio eran imparables, el chico habría esbozado una de sus usuales sonrisa arrogantes y luego para que quedara bien en claro que Sabrina era su novia, la habría besado de forma posesiva.

—se llama Sebastián Urrutia—dijo acercándose mientras buscaba algo en la mochila que llevaba, sacando finalmente una fotografía en las que ella se encontraba abrazada a Sebastián durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ángel.

Le mostró la fotografía al chico con una sonrisa burlesca, provocando que este agrandara los ojos con sorpresa.

—y dada las circunstancias de que al parecer tú no eres Sebastián, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

**

* * *

Notas autora:**

**Espero de todo corazón que el capi les haya gustado. ¿Se quedaron con la intriga? Espero que si. **

**¿Me dejan un review?**


	6. Imposible

**Capitulo V**

**Imposible **

* * *

Sasuke simplemente no se lo podía creer… era una broma…tenía que ser una broma…no había otra explicación.

Alternó su mirada entre la fotografía y la chica, luego volvió a mirar la fotografía con confusión.

—venimos de Santiago, Chile. No tenemos idea de donde estamos. Esta mañana nos despertamos y estábamos acá. Me llamo Sabrina Hamilton y él Ángel Undurraga—se presentó la chica mirándolo fijamente —y como dije antes…si tu nombre no es Sebastián entonces…tú te llamas…

Sasuke frunció el seño, seguro ahora de que no estaba frente a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y por esa misma razón, sumamente confundido.

—Uchiha Sasuke—contestó de manera fría.

Sabrina cabeceó maldiciendo interiormente "¿en dónde diablos estamos?"

— ¿Uchiha es tu nombre o tu apellido?—cuestionó Ángel un poco confundido, aquél chico parecía llevar un nombre de origen japonés y por lo que le había comentado su maestro de ninjutsu, ahí el apellido iba primero, pero no podía estar seguro si en ese lugar era de la misma manera.

—Apellido—contestó más que extrañado por la pregunta.

—entiendo. Por si acaso mi nombre es Ángel y el suyo Sabrina, es que el orden es distinto—dijo con la intención de evitar futuras complicaciones.

Sabrina al escucharlo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Ángel, no creo que sea tan idiota como para no percatarse.

—se lo estaba diciendo en caso de. Aparte, ¿Cómo sabes que no es idiota? Casi no ha hablado.

A Sasuke le tembló la ceja al escuchar a aquel chico, parecía ser aun más irritante de lo que Naruto era, y eso era decir mucho.

Sabrina prefirió ignorarlo y nuevamente se dirigió a Sasuke.

— ¿sabes en qué lugar estamos?

Pero antes que el Uchiha le pudiera contestar, Suigetsu lo hizo amablemente.

—estamos en el camino que lleva a Konohagakure no sato, preciosa.

Sabrina asintió nuevamente, esta vez analizando detenidamente a los tres chicos y a la mujer pelirroja. Ninguno parecía presentar rasgos orientales, pero…ese nombre tenia toda la pinta de ser de por allá.

—nosotros nos dirigimos a ese lugar—agregó el peli celeste —y ustedes también, al parecer.

—así es, por ese camino está nuestra casa. Están invitados si quieres quedarse ahí… si quieren—dijo Sabrina amablemente, ignorando al parecer el hecho de que venía recién conociéndolos, bueno, no realmente ya que a los tres que acompañaban a Sasuke también los conocía.

— ¡jefe! Sería lo mejor si nos vamos con la chica, aparte podríamos descansar.

Sasuke lo miró y luego asintió. Aquella situación lo tenía demasiado interesado, tan interesado que por ahora, su curiosidad estaba primero que su venganza…sólo por ahora.

**ooo**

En uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento, el equipo Kakashi y los hermanos estaban viendo que técnicas podían hacer, pues a Kakashi le había causado curiosidad saber si ellos tenían las mismas habilidades de los hermanos Uchiha.

— ¡Katon: Gökakyö no Jutsu!—exclamaron ambos hermanos, provocando que dos bolas gigantes de fuego se formaran.

Sebastián e Ignacio junto al equipo siete, quedaron sorprendidos con la intensidad de la técnica y los últimos, también agradecidos de que estaban bastante lejos del ataque.

—valla, hasta el momento pueden realizar todas las técnicas ígneas pertenecientes al clan Uchiha —dijo Kakashi guardando el libro que estaba leyendo en esos estuches que ellos tenían —me pregunto si también poseen las técnicas pertenecientes a cada uno de ellos—dirigió su mano a su banda y la levantó dejando ver un extraño ojo —Sasuke se especializa en técnicas de elemento rayo, como ésta—entonces comenzó a hacer con las manos, lo que para los hermanos eran unos extraños movimiento de mano y luego en su mano derecha se comenzó a acumular electricidad, que emitía un molesto sonido —les presento al chidori.

Sebastián retrocedió por acto reflejo mirando fijamente la mano de Kakashi. ¿Se suponía que él debía realizar esa cosa?

¡Hn!

¡Ni aunque le pagaran un millón de pesos! ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? ¡Era imposible! Está bien…reconocía que la técnica anterior había sido bastante fácil de hacer y no le había llevado esfuerzo…

…pero no era lo mismo soplar ese tal chakra y que este al entrar en contacto con el oxigeno de la atmosfera prendiera y formara esa técnica, a tener que formar un montón de rayos en su mano sin electrocutarse.

Y no, él no era cobarde, pero aquello en su mundo era científicamente imposible y como él era un fehaciente creyente de la ciencia, ni loco haría una cosa como esa.

—No sé si podrás hacerlo, ya que necesitas tener activado el Sharingan —dijo desactivando la técnica y mostrándole a Sebastián el ojo que él llamaba Sharingan —Sharingan que aún no posees.

Alivio…que alivio era no tener que morir electrocutado…

—bueno, supongo que después de todo no eres tan fuerte como Sasuke.

Oh, oh….eso suponía un daño para su ego.

—después de todo, era imposible llegar a pensar que un débil chico de otra dimensión podría llegar a parecerse al verdadero Sasuke en algo más que no fuera en el rostro.

Y en esa oración Sebastián había detectado dos ofensas mas…débil… ¿Quién se creía idiota con mascara para decirle débil? Verdadero Sasuke…o sea… ¿ese huevon le estaba diciendo en su cara que el solo era una mera copia barata del grandioso y glorioso idiota ese?

Tsk…

Él no permitía que lo compararan con nadie, él era Sebastián Urrutia y no el doble de aquel tal Uchiha. Si había alguien a quien debían comparar era a ese tal idiota que según le habían dicho se estaba mandando cagada tras cagada, Sasuke debía ser comparado con él y no al revés.

¡Hn!

Ahora que lo pensaba, le importaba un comino resultar electrocutado y lograría despertar el Sharingan y realizar esa técnica… ¡es mas! La perfeccionaría. Y ahí aquel idiota con máscara, por el cual ya había perdido el respeto, tendría que darse con una roca en los dientes.

Kakashi advirtió el brillo de determinación en los ojos de aquel chico y sonrió debajo de la máscara.

Ignacio al ver que Sebastián parecía querer matar a Kakashi con la mirada, volteó los ojos, su hermanito era tan idiota que ante cualquier cosa que pareciera querer lastimar su ego, se dejaba llevar por el orgullo sin medir las consecuencias.

El mejor ejemplo de eso era cuando el niño se había caído en bicicleta por orgulloso. Todavía le daba risa recordar a su hermano ese día…

_._

_Había sido cuando Sebastián tenía 7 años. Ese día le estaba mostrando los trucos que podía hacer con la bicicleta y Sebastián estaba realmente alucinado observándome. Lamentablemente después a mi hermano se le ocurrió imitarme, algo que a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia, ya que yo sabía por experiencia propia todos los costalazos que había que soportar para recién poder hacer uno o dos trucos._

_Pero como Sebastián es tan cabezota y porfiado, no me hizo caso, es más, se mostró más entusiasmado con lograrlo._

_Debo decir que en otras circunstancias me habría enorgullecido su determinación, pero no en ese momento._

_Bueno, no tengo para que decir como quedó Sebastián luego de tratar de hacer la primera maniobra. Creo que dio dos o tres vueltas en el aire con bicicleta y todo para luego caer dejando una nube de tierra._

_Aunque realmente en un momento me preocupé al verlo con la cara llena de sangre, luego de ver que estuviera bien y asegurarme que viviría, no pude evitar lanzar la carcajada y luego ahí estaba yo, doblado y apretándome la guata de la risa._

_Sebastián al verme riendo, apretó los labios para no dejar escapar ningún quejido, trató de limpiarse la cara llena de tierra y sangre, sin mucho éxito y luego de asegurarse de que no dejaría escapar ninguna lágrima del dolor, se paró, tiró la maltrecha bicicleta a un lado, muy cerca de mí debo agregar y se fue con el rostro en alto mientras cojeaba con una pierna._

_Volteé los ojos. _

_Sebastián siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso, aunque eso viene de familia._

_Luego lo alcancé con la bicicleta y me lo tuve que llevar en la espalda y ayayay como se puso mi madre cuando lo vio ¿y adivinen a quien retaron y castigaron por un mes? Exacto, al que les habla._

.

Ignacio luego de ese recuerdo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada, que trató de disimular con tos, pero sin lograrlo.

Sebastián lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—disculpen…es que me acordé de algo realmente muy gracioso… ¿alguna vez se han caído en bicicleta por idiotas?—dijo cuando notó como cuatro pares de ojos-Kakashi aun mostraba el Sharingan- se posaban en él.

Sebastián al oír a su hermano, entrecerró los ojos, claro que él sabía perfectamente a que se refería su hermano.

— ¿Que es una bicicleta?—cuestionó Sakura confundida.

—Nada de mucha importancia—contestó mirando a su hermanito con una sonrisa burlona —entonces…Seba tiene que formar un montón de rayos en la mano… bueno, fue agradable tener un hermano menor mientras duró ¿vas a dejar algún testamento donde me cedas tu parte de la herencia?

Sebastián le dirigió una mirada asesina que hubiera hecho mearse a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a su hermano.

—no te daré ese honor, hermanito—contestó el menor mirándolo seriamente, luego se dirigió a Kakashi con una mirada seria y fría, provocando que Naruto y Sakura recordaran a Sasuke— ¿Cómo puedo conseguir el Sharingan?

—debes despertarlo, algo que no se si serás capaz. Ya que es únicamente del clan Uchiha y aunque ustedes dos sean iguales a Sasuke e Itachi, eso no quiere decir que sean capaces de despertar el Sharingan alguna vez.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ignacio para mirar a Kakashi con la mirada demoniaca marca Urrutia, muy parecida a la mirada marca Uchiha. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

—hmp, pónganos a prueba—dijo ahora frunciendo el seño de manera desafiante.

Sebastián, por otro lado, estaba en silencio mirando a Kakashi con curiosidad, hasta que había formulado la duda que tenía.

—Kakashi, no creo que seas un Uchiha, pero… ¿Por qué posees entonces el Sharingan y sólo en un ojo?

Kakashi se había puesto serio e iba a contestar a la pregunta, cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos ladridos, sonido que había sido bastante molesto para los oídos de los Urrutia, los cuales miraron en dirección al perro con desagrado. Tenían que soportar al perro de la casa y ahora más encima debían soportar a otro perro.

La vista que ambos hermanos tuvieron fue de lo más extraña, hacia ellos venía un gran perro y montado sobre el… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ricardo sobre aquel perro gigante?

Y mas encima tenía que ser un perro gigante, como si el perro que tenían en casa no fuera suficiente martirio, debían soportar a un saco de pulgas aún más grande.

—Eh, ¡Kiba!— ¿Kiba? Oh…bueno…al parecer había alguien más que tenía un doble.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi-sensei!—saludó Kiba con una sonrisa, pero luego cuando vio a ambos hermanos su cara cambió — ¿Sasuke?—cuestionó mirando al menor y luego en su cara aparece una mueca de espanto cuando ve también a Ignacio — ¿Qué no se suponía que él debía estar muerto?

Ignacio y Sebastián en ese momento fueron rodeados por un aura bastante negativa. Y Sakura suspiró preguntándose cuantas veces más tendría que contar la historia de ambos hermanos.

Luego de escuchar todo el relato, Kiba miró sorprendido a los hermanos.

—entonces si ese es un mundo donde hay dobles de Sakura, Naruto y Hinata… ¿tengo yo algún doble?

Sebastián suspiró y asintió.

—te llamas Ricardo. tu perro no es tan monstruoso y se llama rojizo. Y no te preocupes, no eres tan diferente a como creo que eres en esta dimensión—dijo con aburrimiento, eso definitivamente ya lo estaba cansando… ¿es que debería ver los mismos rostros que veía todos los días en el colegio?

—Y…Kiba… ¿Qué viniste a hacer acá?—cuestionó Sakura un tanto extrañada.

Kiba tomó una expresión mucho más seria, provocando que Ignacio lo mirara algo interesado y que Sebastián dejara de despotricar en su mente.

—Danzo… —al escuchar ese nombre Sebastián vio de reojo como Kakashi parecía tensarse —fue nombrado Rokudaime Hokage.

La expresión de Sakura pasó a ser de completo asombro y la de Naruto paso a ser de confusión ¿Quién ere ese tal danzo?

Sakura recuerda una vez en que Tsunade le contó quien era Danzo y cuáles eran sus ideas de un buen gobierno: autoritario y centralizado.

—mi madre está hecha una furia con la noticia…así que aunque no lo conozca supongo que él no es el mejor para tener el cargo de hokage.

"ciertamente que no" pensó Sakura en su mente.

—Gracias por la información Kiba—dijo Kakashi con una mirada algo pensativa.

—sí…no hay problema…después de todo creo que hare de informante para toda Konoha antes de volver a casa, mi madre anda con un humor…—dijo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor —bueno, ahora creo que iré a avisarle a Hinata y al resto de su clan.

Al oír el nombre de Hinata, Sebastián recordó que ella era el doble de Helena, por lo que… una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

— ¡eh Ricardo!...disculpa Kiba…— se corrigió luego— dile a esa chica Hinata cuando la veas que Naruto le manda saludos y que yo le mando un beso —dijo con una media sonrisa ganándose una mirada a asesina por parte del rubio, Sebastián al notarlo sonrió abiertamente —no, mejor dile que el beso es de parte de Naruto, después de todo yo tengo novia.

Kiba sonrió burlesco mientras Naruto enrojecía de la rabia y la vergüenza.

—así lo hare. ¡Eh! Naruto ¿quieres que yo le dé el beso o se lo darás tú luego?—cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona y disfrutando la cara que tenía el rubio.

Naruto, rojo de la vergüenza, fulminaba al castaño con ganas de ocuparlo para entrenar con su oodama rasengan en su máxima potencia, o tal vez con un rasen shuriken…

Al percibir que Naruto había comenzado a liberar pequeñas cantidades del chakra del kyubi, decidió marcharse rápidamente. Cuando Kiba se fue, Naruto se volvió rápidamente hacia Sebastián con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó Sebastián con cinismo, como si no hubiese dicho nada — ¿dije algo malo? ¿O algo que no sea cierto?

—si—contesto entre dientes —yo no tengo nada con Hinata.

Sebastián elevó una ceja divertido. Sí, lo mismo había dicho Ángel cuando estaban en octavo y había que verlo ahora todo baboso por Helena. Quiso hacer un comentario, pero luego prefirió quedarse callado.

—Bien, como digas —accedió encogiéndose de hombros —pero ya te quiero ver en unos… ¿tres meses más?—lamentablemente aquel comentario fue imposible de contener, cuando se trataba de molestar a Ángel o en este caso a su doble, su lengua cobraba vida propia, algo que no era muy común en él.

Naruto desvió el rostro para que no se viera su pequeño sonrojo. ¿Tendría razón Sebastián? Si se ponía a pensar, Hinata era bastante bonita y desde que la chica le había confesado sus sentimientos durante la batalla, pues… había estado pensando en ella y además había comenzado a encontrarle todas las cualidades que antes no había visto.

Sakura por su parte miró a Naruto recordando cuando tuvo que curar a Hinata luego de que esta quedara gravemente herida por tratar de ayudar a Naruto y que fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata realmente amaba a Naruto.

Ignacio ajeno a el comentario de su hermano y acostumbrado a que Sebastián molestar a Ángel o en este caso a Naruto, cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, estaba más interesado en otra cosa en particular.

— ¿Quién es Danzo?

Sebastián al recordar que a él también le había dado curiosidad, dejo de pensar más comentarios para burlarse de Naruto y centro su atención en Sakura, ya que el rubio parecía no saber que aquel tipo existía.

Luego de que Sakura les explicara quien era Danzo y cuál era su pensamiento "político" Sebastián frunció el seño. Es ese mismo instante aquel viejo había pasado a su lista personal de los personajes políticos que no le simpatizaban; todo gobernante que pensaba que había que gobernar con mano dura se ganaba su desprecio.

Ignacio también pensaba algo parecido en ese momento. El había nacido casi a finales del régimen militar en Chile, en junio de 1989 y luego en octubre del mismo año había sido el plebiscito para decidir si el gobierno militar que ya había durado casi 16 años seguía o terminaba. Sus padres en esa ocasión se habían inscrito en el registro electoral únicamente para poder votar y habían votado "no", es decir a que terminara la dictadura. Pese a todo eso y a estar marcado justo por el termino de aquella época, el resentimiento venia desde mucho antes.

El tío de su madre había sido uno de los muchos detenidos desaparecidos y su abuelo materno había estado a punto de correr la misma suerte, ya que era presidente sindical durante aquella época, pero había renunciado dos meses antes del golpe militar y sólo se había salvado porque un conocido que era militar le había dicho que andaban buscando a todos los sindicalistas y que si quería salvar el pellejo tenía que esconderse por un tiempo y si a eso le agregamos que casi todos los de la familia de su padre habían tenido que irse a otro país, pues como estaban en contra del régimen militar, corrían el riesgo de ser asesinados…

Con todo eso era bastante comprensible que ambos hermanos y la familia entera sintiera un prefundo desprecio hacia todos aquellos que habían participado en el golpe militar y que habían matado a gente inocente.

El sabía que Danzo no era muy diferente a otros dictadores que habían habido. Era el líder de los llamados ANBU de raíz, así como Pinochet había sido comandante en jefe del ejercito y si retrocedía en el tiempo, también podía encontrar a otros personajes: Hitler, Mussolini, Stalin, entre otros.

—bueno, supongo que unos momentos debamos asistir al nombramiento oficial— dijo Kakashi luego de un suspiro cansado.

—Buena suerte con el nuevo hokage— dijo Sebastián. Realmente deseaba que ahí las cosas fueran diferentes, por lo menos Danzo no había tomado el control por medio de un golpe militar, pero aun así, no deseaba estar en ese lugar si luego los ciudadanos perdían sus derechos. Él no había vivido durante el régimen militar, pero por lo que le habían contado podía hacerse una idea de cómo había sido. —supongo que nosotros ya deberíamos irnos.

—Deberían venir con nosotros —dijo Kakashi a modo de invitación, pero por la seriedad con la que lo dijo parecía que era una orden.

Los Urrutia se miraron con duda y luego asintieron no muy convencidos.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

**Hola. Espero de todo corazón que el capi les haya gustado y que lo hayan encontrado interesante. Si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber y si no son anónimos se la responderé.**

**Nee… pasen por mi fic destino…aunque no tiene nada que ver con sasusaku, ese fic esta pobre de reviews en los últimos capis ¿así que hay algun(a) amable?**


	7. Tristes Recuerdos

**Capítulo VI**

**Tristes recuerdos**

* * *

Sasuke cuando entró en esa habitación, tuvo realmente que sujetarse del marco de la puerta para no caer de la impresión. En una de las paredes había una gran foto enmarcada, en la que aparecía Sabrina en el medio y a cada lado de ella dos chicos de más o menos catorce o quince años; uno era Ángel y el otro era el que se suponía era su doble. Los tres estaban abrazados y sonriendo.

En otra foto, la cual era muy parecida a una que él conocía perfectamente, aparecían los mismos tres chicos, pero más jóvenes y detrás de ellos, con ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Ángel y Sebastián, se hallaba un hombre de cabello claro, sonriendo. Se suponía que aquel hombre era Kakashi, aunque su cabello no era plateado, sino que de un rubio muy claro, ceniciento.

— ¿De cuándo es esta foto?—cuestionó a una ensimismada Sabrina, que miraba la fotografía con una triste expresión.

—Teníamos once años cuando la tomaron—contestó mirando la foto con melancolía. —se supone que Seba, Ángel y yo somos un equipo y Calixto era nuestro entrenador, aunque no sólo de nosotros, sino que de todos los equipos.

Sasuke asintió mientras recordaba que esa foto a él se la habían tomado cuando tenía doce o trece años, no lo recordaba con exactitud.

—Ese día Ángel y Sebastián se pusieron a discutir y Calixto, para que dejaran de molestar les dio dos coscorrones y luego les puso las manos en la cabeza para asegurarse que no volverían a pelear—contó mientras negaba con la cabeza —sacarse esa foto realmente fue una odisea.

Aunque fue demasiado pequeña, en el rostro de Sasuke apareció una sonrisa divertida, al parecer en el lugar del que venía la pelirroja las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

—Mira esa otra foto—dijo Sabrina.

Sasuke miró hacia donde Sabrina le apuntaba, mostrando una foto muy parecida a la anterior, pero esta vez una hombre estaba al lado de Calixto o Kakashi, era pelinegro y tenía los cabellos en punta y al lado de su doble, o sea, del tal Sebastián, estaba un chico que no debía pasar los diecisiete años y que era igual a Itachi. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a alguien igual a su hermano en esa foto. En la foto, Ángel estaba sonriendo de forma obligada, Sabrina miraba a la cámara mostrando la lengua, Calixto ya no tenía las manos sobre las cabezas de los niños y en cambio sonreía divertido junto al otro hombre. Su doble miraba a la cámara entre serio y victorioso y el hermano de éste, mantenía la mano en la cabeza del niño, como si quisiera golpearlo dolorosamente.

—esa fue sacada después. Esos dos, Calixto y Octavio, eran los maestros de ninjutsu y se suponía que cada grupo debía sacarse una foto con ellos. Ignacio que es el hermano mayor de Sebastián es también una especie de maestro, ya que obtuvo su último grado, así que ahora se dedica a ayudar en el entrenamiento…pero debo decir que ahí él todavía era estudiante y sólo se metió para molestar a Sebastián.

El asintió mientras trataba de imaginarse a su hermano Itachi tratando de molestarlo. Era difícil intentar imaginarse eso.

—en esa foto Calixto amenazó a Seba y a Ángel diciéndoles que si no se comportaban trapearía el piso con ellos, así que por eso Ángel está tratando de sonreír, ya que no era nada agradable que Calixto trapeara el piso contigo—ella todavía se acordaba de una vez en que Calixto trapeó el piso con ella, recordaba que le había dolido el cuerpo como por tres días.—Ignacio, que ese día estaba con ganas de molestar a su querido hermano, comenzó a hacerlo y Sebastián como tiene tan poca tolerancia y prende con agua, le dio un golpe en el estómago…Ignacio se molestó y se lo quiso responder, pero Octavio les llamó la atención y les dijo que ya tomarían la foto, así que por eso Seba sonríe de esa forma e Ignacio tiene esa mano ahí como si quisiera matarlo y creo que si mal no recuerdo, luego de la foto Seba dijo algo así como "patitas para que la quiero" y salió corriendo perseguido por Ignacio. Y bueno, Calixto y Octavio estaban realmente divertidos y por eso sonríen así…en cuanto a mí, trataba de disimular las ganas que tenía de golpear a Ángel y a Seba.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando trato de visualizar a la Sakura de hace tres años tratando de golpearlo. Volvió a fijar su vista en la foto y aquel hombre pelinegro le llamó bastante la atención.

— ¿y él? ¿Quién es?

—Octavio Urrutia, es un primo o tío lejano de Seba e Ignacio. Era el mejor amigo de Calixto y está casado con Renata. Ellos tres fueron entrenados por el padre de Ángel, el cual solo los entreno a ellos tres ya que no tenía una escuela. Octavio y Calixto para pagar sus estudios universitarios decidieron dar clases de ninjutsu…así que los primeros alumnos fueron Seba e Ignacio por ser parientes de Octavio y Ángel por ser hijo del que los entrenó y luego me metí yo. Obligué a Irina para que se metiera y después cuando entramos a primero básico, a casi todos nuestros compañeros les dio por meterse. Así que como les fue tan bien, decidieron arrendar un local para hacer una especie de escuela.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la pelirroja; él sólo había preguntado por el tal Octavio y ella se había explayado demasiado explicándole. Siguió mirando la pared llena de fotografías, dándose cuenta que al lado de la fotografía que estaba viendo, había una foto en la que aparecían los tres chicos junto a Octavio e Itachi-realmente se le hacía difícil pensar en él cómo Ignacio.

— ¿Y esa foto?—cuestionó…dándose cuenta del gran interés que estaba mostrando por aquello.

—Oh…esa la sacamos cuando teníamos trece años —dijo sin dar las usuales explicaciones y anécdotas.

Sasuke notó que en aquella foto no aparecía Calixto. Cuando se lo comentó a la chica, esta cambio su expresión a una triste.

—…esa…la tomaron luego de la muerte de Calixto —dijo con tristeza, la muerte de su maestro aun la deprimía bastante. Realmente el lapso que había entre esas dos fotos, era una época que a ella no le gustaba recordar y no sólo por la muerte de su maestro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos impactado, asumiendo que en el lugar donde la chica vivía, el doble de Kakashi estaba muerto, así como el doble de su hermano estaba vivo. Era difícil creer eso y también lo era tratar de visualizar a Kakashi muerto… aunque a decir verdad, lo que le pasara a Kakashi o a cualquiera de los de Konoha lo tenía sin cuidado; al menos eso era de lo que se trataba de convencer.

Frunció el seño molesto. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? No le debería importar en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a Kakashi, al dobe y usuratonkashi de Naruto o a la molestia pelo de chicle esa. Se suponía que había cortado sus lazos para siempre, lo había conseguido hace tiempo…y ahora llegaban dos personas que eran iguales a Naruto y Sakura… y esos lazos parecían querer volver salir a la luz.

—Sasuke—hablando de molestias —acá tengo unas fotos de Sebastián, si quieres puedes verlas.

Tomó el álbum de fotos, lo abrió y vio que en la primera foto aparecían dos hermanos. Un chico igual a él y alguien igual a Itachi, pero con el pelo corto; ambos esbozaban una media sonrisa y se miraban con complicidad. Al ver aquella foto sintió un nudo en la garganta, era realmente impactante verse a sí mismo junto a su hermano…tal vez si él hubiese sabido todo antes… si Itachi le hubiese dicho la verdad…

Sabrina luego de entregarle a Sasuke el álbum de fotos, se había sentado en su cama y desde ahí seguía observando la foto en la que aparecía junto a Calixto…como añoraba esos días, a veces deseaba quedarse en ese momento, cuando los problemas no habían comenzado y Calixto aún estaba vivo. Porque no siempre las cosas habían estado tan tranquilas como estaban ahora, no siempre Seba y Ángel se habían llevado tan bien y no siempre ella había sido novia de Sebastián, no siempre Seba había tenido esa forma de ser picarona y molestosa.

_._

_Los tres se habían conocido en pre kínder, gracias a sus madres. Cuando se está en esa edad es muy fácil hacer amigos y eso sucedió con Sebastián y Ángel, aunque desde un principio su amistad estuvo marcada por la rivalidad; en cuanto a ella, se hizo amiga de ambos, pero siempre fue más cercana a Ángel, ya que en un principio consideraba que Seba era un pesado, de hecho, la única razón por la que Sabrina se había hecho amiga de Sebastián, fue porque Ángel era amigo de él._

_Luego, cuando Calixto y Octavio abrieron esa especie de "escuela" de ninjutsu, Miguel, el padre de Ángel, lo había metido inmediatamente, ya que Calixto y los demás habían sido una especie de alumnos suyos. Sebastián también ingreso a la escuela porque Octavio era su tío y bueno…a ella la inscribieron gracias a todos los berrinches que le hizo a su mamá para que la metieran._

_Su relación con Sebastián fue en un principio para nada buena. Si a Ángel lo trataba bien, con Sebastián era todo lo contrario, lo que al final había provocado que Seba terminara fastidiándose y comenzara a decirle molesta y niña tonta._

—_Tonto cara de poto—decía ella._

—_Molesta—decía él con fastidio._

—_Horrible—volvía a decir ella mientras le mostraba la lengua._

—_Desastre de la naturaleza—contraatacaba él exasperado._

_A los ocho años, comenzó a darse cuenta que Sebastián estaba comenzando a gustarle, al igual que a casi todas las niñas del curso. Sin embargo, en esa apoca, Sebastián la trataba de mala manera y ella, aunque hace algún tiempo había dejado de molestarlo, tampoco comenzó a comportarse de la misma forma que el resto de las niñas, después de todo, ella siempre había sido orgullosa y no pensaba rebajarse como una niña tonta y aparte sabia que Sebastián, con lo picado que estaba con ella, se burlaría por meses._

—_Oye, ¿acaso tienes fiebre?—había dicho Sebastián un día de esos, posando su mano en la frente de la niña, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la pelirroja._

_Sabrina aparte de sentir vergüenza, se extrañó por su preocupación._

—_No, no me pasa nada—dijo ella reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial, fingiendo indiferencia — ¿Por qué lo peguntas?_

—_Nada…es sólo que…—dijo el dudoso, pero luego frunció el seño mirándola con fastidio —eres molesta._

_A medida que los años pasaban, Sebastián se ponía más lindo y a ella comenzaba a gustarle más y más; ya no lo molestaba, pero tampoco andaba arrastrándose como las demás niñas. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Ángel y sólo hablaba con Sebastián las veces que estaban los tres juntos. Por otro lado, el chico se guía llamándole molesta, aunque ahora por costumbre, cuando conversaban en grupo a ella sólo le respondía con simples hmp, los cuales no sabía cómo interpretar._

—_y entonces eso fue lo que paso—terminó de contar Ángel lo que había hecho el fin de semana._

—_Idiota—dijo un Sebastián de once años con una sonrisa divertida —a ti sólo te pasan esas cosas._

_Sabrina aun reía por lo que había contado Ángel, luego miró a Sebastián con una sonrisa._

— _¿y tú? ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?_

_Sebastián le dirigió una mirada que claramente significaba un "y a ti que te importa"_

—_Nada—había contestado simplemente volviendo a su máscara seria._

_Sebastián, hasta más o menos los siete años había sido el típico niño travieso y molestoso, disfrutaba es especial molestándola, aunque no debía quejarse ya que ella había comenzado primero con todo. Se llevaba muy bien con Ignacio y cuando hablaba de él, parecía como si estuviera hablando de un ser prefecto, pero luego, repentinamente, Sebastián había cambiado, su relación con Ignacio había empeorado notablemente y su actitud molestosa había pasado a ser una fría y callada, sin contar que ahora usaba los monosílabos para casi todo y su rivalidad con Ángel había aumentado, lo que había causado varios roces entre ellos y el deterioro de su amistad._

_Cuando estaban a finales de sexto básico, 22 de noviembre concretamente, Ángel y Sebastián tuvieron la pelea más grande y más grave que han tenido en toda la historia de su amistad y había sido por una idiotez- según Ángel- lo que había provocado que Sebastián dejara de hablarles por casi un año entero…ese año había sido el más insoportable para ella, al menos hasta ese entonces._

_Realmente nunca supo por qué se habían peleado; ella había llegado cuando ya estaban golpeándose en el patio del colegio y luego nadie la había dicho la razón de la pelea, incluso ahora, eso todavía era un misterio para ella._

_Cuando los separó, ambos parecían estar fuera de sí. Alrededor había muchos chicos y chicas de otros cursos observando sorprendidos la pelea, ya que como ambos chicos practicaban ninjutsu desde los 5 años y eran de los mejores, pues…imagínenselo._

_Sebastián teía partido el labio, el cabello despeinado y la ropa desordenada, mientras que Ángel tenía una herida en la cabeza que le manchaba la frente con sangre y su ropa estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de Sebastián._

— _¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué se están pegando?—cuestionó mientras se ponía entre medio de ambos chicos, tratando de sujetar a Ángel, ya que Ignacio estaba sujetando a Sebastián._

_Ninguno de los dos le contestó, ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí; sólo se miraban con odio, con una odio que ella nunca había visto en los ojos de sus amigos._

— _¡Admítelo!—le desafiaba Ángel con rabia y respirando agitadamente producto del cansancio._

— _¡No tengo nada que admitir!—dijo Sebastián airado y tan enojado, que ella sintió miedo de cómo podrían haber terminado las cosas si es que ella e Ignacio ni hubiesen llegado a tiempo._

— _¡entonces no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto! No debería importarte que…—pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase._

— _¡Cállate conchetumare!— dijo él, haciendo use de los improperios que conocía y tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano._

_Al escucharlo, Ángel lo miró furioso._

—_con mi mamá no te metai weon, no te lo permito—dijo también tratando de seguir con la pelea._

_En un descuido de ella y de Ignacio, ambos se soltaron del agarre y se acercaron con la intención de seguir con la pelea._

_Ella con miedo de cómo podrían terminar las cosas, se interpuso entre ambos, dándole la cara a Sebastián y poniéndose, sin querer, en una posición protectora hacia Ángel._

— _¡Basta Sebastián!—dijo llorando asustada._

_Sebastián al verla se detuvo de inmediato, sorprendido. La observó con sus penetrantes ojos negros por un lapso corto de tiempo que a ella le parecieron horas; la miraba de una forma que nunca antes había visto…sería porque estaba llorando, que percibió cierta tristeza en su mirada…o algo parecido a eso._

_Luego el pelinegro había mirado detrás de ella y frunció el seño. Cuando la volvió a mirar ya no había nada de la expresión anterior, ahora en sus ojos sólo se mostraba el enojo, el desprecio…y el odio…_

_El chico se había acercado a ella, hasta el punto que Sabrina sintió como su corazón explotaría por lo desbocado que estaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Sebastián había susurrado en su oído dos palabras._

—_eres despreciable._

_Luego se había alejado como si ella fuese alguna clase de virus y había dicho con voz fría y molesta…_

—_Váyanse los dos a la mierda—…para luego marcharse de ahí._

…

_Al día siguiente Sebastián se sentó al otro extremo de la sala y en todo lo que duró el día, ni siquiera les dirigió una mísera mirada. Así también sucedió los siguientes días. Ángel luego de que se le pasara la rabia, se acercó para disculparse con él, pero él hizo como si no existiera. Ella, por su parte, muchas veces trató de acercarse a él, pero el chico le dirigía una mirada de desprecio._

_Sebastián pasó las dos últimas semanas de clase sentado solo, no hablaba con nadie del curso; se notaba desganado, pero tampoco se esforzaba por juntarse con algún grupo. Y ellos, no había para que decir lo desganados que estaban; Ángel no era el mismo si no tenía a Sebastián para discutir y ella no podía soportar que Seba ya no les hablara más._

_Pero ella guardaba las esperanzas y creía ingenuamente que a Sebastián se le pasaría luego de unas semanas y que volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, después de todo, Sebastián siempre había sido un poco rencoroso, pero al final terminaba cediendo. Aparte, estaba segura que le problema había sido una tontería, como le había dicho Ángel._

_¡Pero qué equivocada estaba!_

_Y ese día miércoles 6 de diciembre, cuando sólo faltaban dos días para salir de vacaciones, se dio cuenta de ello, se dio cuenta que al parecer la pelea no había sido por una estupidez._

_Ese día, en clases de ninjutsu-a la cuales Seba no iba hace bastantes días- Ignacio se había acercado a ella, un tanto extrañado._

—_Oye Sabrina— llamó el joven — ¿se arregló el problema que tuvo Seba con ustedes? _

_Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente._

—_ya no nos habla. Pero ¿no te ha comentado nada?—cuestionó extrañado._

—_No sé qué bicho le picó, pero ya ni siquiera me habla —dijo suspirando —así que aún no se arregla el problema, bueno, eso explica las cosas._

— _¿Qué cosas?—cuestionó ella con curiosidad. _

—_ayer escuche a Seba decirle a mi vieja que quería cambiarse al B para este otro año. Así que lo más probable es que Seba el próximo año esté en el otro curso._

— _¡¿Qué? —no se lo podía creer._

—_lo que escuchaste. Mira, no sé qué tan grave fue el problema, pero debe haber sido realmente importante para Seba si ahora se quiere cambiar de curso._

—_no, él no puede cambiarse de curso. ¿Sabes dónde está?—cuestionó ansiosa._

—_estos días no ha venido a entrenar y está llegando más tarde a casa…no se me ocurre donde puede estar—contestó negando con la cabeza._

_Sabrina maldijo silenciosamente y luego se dirigió al camarín para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió ni siquiera se preocupó por avisarle a Calixto que se iría. Estuvo buscando a Seba por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba, Santiago era una ciudad grande y era casi imposible para ella encontrarlo. Fue en ese momento de angustia, cuando recordó una plaza que había en la comuna, a la que iban a jugar cuando eran pequeños._

_Cuando llegó ahí, ya era de noche._

_Seba estaba sentado en una de las bancas, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que había llegado._

— _¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?—se había equivocado, Seba la había sentido llegar._

_Sabrina se detuvo sorprendida, era la primera vez en semanas que Sebastián le dirigía la palabra._

—_yo…supe que te cambiarías de curso para el próximo año —contestó de forma dudosa._

—_Así es—contestó él de forma fría —mi mamá mañana ira a hacer los trámites._

—_No puedes cambiarte de curso —dijo ella levantando la voz._

_Seba, estaba tranquilo, pero al escuchar eso frunció ligeramente el seño._

—_es mi decisión, Sabrina. No te metas en lo que no te importa—contestó él, mirándola seriamente y levantándose de la banca. —ándate a tu casa…no son horas para que andes por acá, te puede pasar algo._

—_nee… ¿te cambias por lo que pasó con Ángel? Eso no tuvo importancia._

_Escuchó una risa algo irónica por parte del chico._

— _¿y tú crees que son tan importantes en mi vida? Hmp, no seas ridícula, me cambio de curso porque se me da la gana y porque todos saben que el B siempre es mejor que el A, en el B van los mejores y van más avanzados._

_Sabrina bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que el chico tenía la razón._

—_vete a casa— le había dicho él nuevamente, de manera hostil._

—_por favor… no te cambies de curso— pidió ella apenas en un susurro — ¿Qué importa que el otro curso sea mejor? Tú donde vayas serás igual de aplicado. Si te quedas en el curso te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, cada día será divertido, lo prometo._

—_Eres… molesta—dijo mirándola de forma burlona y luego comenzando a caminar nuevamente._

_Sabrina se mordió el labio, con lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro._

— _¡espera! Yo sé que tú me odias, que encuentras que soy despreciable y molesta y sé también que yo tengo la culpa de eso…pero…pero yo…desde hace años… —en ese momento Sebastián detuvo el paso, sin voltearse y ella sabiendo que estaba jugándose su última chance dijo — ¡yo te quiero! ¡Te amo tanto!… me gustas desde hace mucho…así que por favor Sebastián —cuando dijo su nombre la garganta le quemaba y sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza._

_Luego de que terminara de gritarle sus sentimientos, todo se quedó en silencio. Notó como Sebastián había tensado los puños para luego volverlos a relajar._

—_Eres una mentirosa— había dicho él marchándose finalmente de ahí, dejándola sorprendida y con las lagrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro._

_Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y se sentó en la banca como pudo…él…él no le había creído…no había creído sus sentimientos cuando estos eran puros y sinceros. Bajó la cabeza y los sollozos comenzaron a salir de manera incontrolable._

_Le había costado tanto decirle cuanto lo amaba y él no le había creído… le había dicho que era una mentirosa…_

_Sintió su teléfono celular vibrar en sus jeans y la llamada era de Ignacio._

—_aló…—dijo tratando de controlar los sollozos._

—_Sabrina… ¿Dónde te metiste enana?—escuchó la voz preocupada del chico — ¿está Seba contigo?_

_Ella al escuchar ese nombre, rompió a llorar nuevamente._

—_Entiendo… ¿Dónde estás?—ella con voz temblorosa se lo dijo —de acuerdo, espérame ahí._

_Unos pocos minutos después, Ignacio llegaba montado en su moto. El chico tomó un casco y se lo tendió._

_Ella algo dudosa lo recibió y luego se montó detrás del joven._

_Al día siguiente ella no fue a clases y luego se enteraría que ese día Ángel y Sebastián habían tenido otra pelea, que había provocado que a ambos casi los expulsaran del establecimiento._

_El día viernes, el último día de clases, ella tuvo que ir, ya que como había obtenido el primer lugar en el curso-junto a Seba por supuesto- tenía que recibir su diploma._

_Cuando a ambos le entregaron el diploma del primer lugar, junto a Helena que sacó el segundo y Simón que había sacado el tercero, Seba ni siquiera la miró y ella agradeció ese gesto, ya que tampoco tenía ganas de estar cerca de él, no por ese día._

_Durante las vacaciones no supo nada de Sebastián, ni siquiera lo veía en los entrenamientos. Luego se enteraría que el muchacho había hablado con Octavio para que lo entrenara otros días._

_En marzo del 2007, cuando entraron a séptimo básico, ella aun guardaba la tonta esperanza de que Seba apareciera en la sala, como en otros años, pero no fue así. En el recreo lo vio salir de la sala del séptimo B que se encontraba en el otro extremo del colegio, él la había mirado por un lapso corto de tiempo y luego había desviado la mirada, cuando una chica pelirrosa, un chico alto y colorín y otro chico que tenía cara de psicópata, cuyos cabellos eran cenicientos, llegaron junto a él. Recordaba que ella había sonreído con melancolía…al parecer el pelinegro ya había encontrado reemplazos._

_Aunque a decir verdad…a su curso también había llegado un remplazo. Salvador se llamaba el chico…y tenía cierto parecido con Sebastián…aunque su piel era mucho más pálida. A la mayoría –incluida ella- le había dado algo de risa el nombre del muchacho, luego, cuando se enteraron de que era muy bueno dibujando -y valla que dibujaba bien- encontraron algo de lógica a su nombre, seguramente había sido en honor a Salvador Dalí. _

_El chico en poco tiempo había podido integrarse al grupo y debía agregar, que Irina estaba fascinada con él._

_De Sebastián…poco sabía realmente; aunque estuvieran en el mismo colegio, el hecho de que estuviera en el otro séptimo provocaba que no se vieran casi nunca…ya que todos sabían que era tradición que entre el A y el B hubiera una gran rivalidad y Sebastián había pasado a ser el rival._

_Pero no faltaban las veces en que se lo topaba en el comedor o en el kiosco y Sebastián la miraba; en esas oportunidades era ella la que desviaba el rostro. Aunque lo amaba, no podía pasar por alto que el chico le había llamado mentirosa el día que se le declaró. Las pocas veces que lo había visto, siempre estaba con su nuevo círculo de amistades y con aquella niña pelirroja, que a veces se le tiraba encima, siendo alejada de inmediato por el muchacho._

_Fue así que llegó octubre y aunque había comenzado a oscurecer más tarde, seguían saliendo de entrenamiento como a la siete, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer._

_Un día de esos, tuvieron que quedarse hasta más tarde…hasta una hora en que no era muy recomendable para una niña de su edad atravesar la ciudad sola. Así que Calixto, consciente de esto, se ofreció a llevarla. Y ella aceptó._

_Y no había día en que no se arrepintiera de ello._

_Lo siguiente aun estaba confuso en su mente. Recordaba el semáforo marcando verde, indicando que podían avanzar, recordaba el auto que venía a gran velocidad pasándose la luz roja; recordaba a Calixto…poniéndose en una forma protectora y lo último que recordaba había sido sus ojos negros llenos de alarma y su voz que le decía que todo estaría bien._

_**

* * *

Notas de autora:**_

_**Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto con el capitulo, pero es que realmente este capi me costó un poquito por los recuerdos de Sabrina y todo eso. Espero, como siempre, que el capi le haya gustado…me esforcé por tenerlo.**_

_**¿Merece un review?**_

_**De veras…no cuesta nada presionar el botoncito verde.**_


	8. Recuerdo con final agridulce…y

**Capítulo VII**

**Recuerdo con final agridulce…y... ¿una confesión de asesinato?**

_

* * *

Cuando había comenzado a recobrar la conciencia había escuchado dos voces que ella reconocía perfectamente._

—_está inconsciente hace tres días— escuchó la voz de Ángel, una voz demasiado acongojada para pertenecer a él._

—_Ya lo sé. También he estado aquí por si no lo recuerdas —esa…esa era la voz… no…era imposible… ¿por qué estaba ahí?_

—_Tan saco de plomo que te hicieron —comentó Ángel y ella se podía imaginar al chico mirando hacia el cielo con los brazos extendidos— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué don Jesho? ¿Qué hice para merecer este martirio?— y estaba en los correcto._

_También podía imaginarse a Sebastián rodando los ojos y mirando al rubio con mirada asesina._

_Mejor era levantarse antes de que se pusieran a pelear ahí mismo, que por lo que suponía, debía ser el hospital, gracias a la irritante pi pi pi que indicaba sus signos vitales. Pero cuando trató de moverse sintió un dolor que la hizo quedarse tiesa, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ante eso no pudo evitar solar un quejido mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos, frunciendo el seño._

_Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con los rostros de su amigo y de Sebastián-era extraño, pero ella había dejado de considerarlo su amigo hace mucho tiempo- mirándola con preocupación. _

_Indispuesta a toparse con la mirada de Sebastián, dirigió su mirada a Ángel, encontrándose con una expresión de alivio, pero unos ojos enrojecidos, en los cuales nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse._

_Luego lo miró._

_Se sorprendió al ver aquel usual rostro inexpresivo –por que durante el último tiempo no mostraban ninguna expresión- con una expresión acongojada, tenía una ojeras bastante marcadas y pudo notar como sus negras y espesas pestañas estaban húmedas._

_En un principio no entendía por qué estaba en el hospital y por qué la miraban así, sobretodo no entendía por qué Sebastián la miraba así ¿ya no la consideraba alguien despreciable? Luego, las imágenes del semáforo, del auto fuera de control y el rostro de Calixto, llegaron a su mente._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, provocando que el rostro de Sebastián se llenara de alarma._

—_Sabrina…—escuchó la voz de Ángel y ella sin siquiera pensarlo y sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo, se abrazó a él fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Sintió como Ángel correspondía y que, al igual que ella, comenzaba a sollozar con fuerza, sin importarle que lo escucharan._

_De reojo pudo notar como Sebastián los miraba con desolación y como luego bajaba la mirada, dejando sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo. A pesar de eso, notó la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla, llegando hasta la barbilla._

_Sabía que el muchacho se marcharía y sin estar dispuesta a que eso sucediera, alargó el brazo y tiró de la camisa escolar de él, dejándolo sobre ellos dos. El chico la miró con sorpresa y luego miró a Ángel con horror cuando este se había separado de Sabrina para abrazarlo a él también. _

—_Ángel, suéltame idiota— había dicho él molesto, pero ella podía adivinar que en realidad aquel gesto no lo había molestado._

_El rubio tomó el brazo de Sebastián y se rodeó con este a la altura del hombro y ella, para que el chico no quitara el brazo, puso disimuladamente el suyo para impedirlo._

—_Lo siento. Estoy sordo, no escucho— dijo Ángel ignorando los reclamos del muchacho._

— _¡Hn! Sordo te voy a dejar yo del cornete que te va a llegar si no me sueltas ahora mismo— dijo él de manera amenazante y Sabrina creyó que esa era la oración más larga que Seba decía desde hace años._

—_Toy sordo, toy sordo—dijo el rubio nuevamente, hablando como niño pequeño._

_Sebastián levantó su brazo libre dispuesto a darle el mayor coscorrón de su vida, pero Sabrina tomó su brazo y se rodeó con este, de la misma forma que lo hizo Ángel, y luego rodeó con su brazo a Seba, mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa._

_Él la miró de la misma forma que la había mirado aquella vez, cuando ella había detenido esa pelea, de aquella forma que la hacía sonrojarse irremediablemente. Luego suspiró resignado, haciéndose el fastidiado, pero ella pudo notar como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban levemente en una imperceptible sonrisa._

_Estuvieron abrazados los tres por bastante rato, hasta que ella recordó en donde se encontraba y cuál era su situación actual._

—_Calixto…—al escucharla ese nombre ambos chicos se tensaron —él…él está muerto… ¿verdad?_

_En realidad eso lo había sabido desde que su maestro la había protegido, sabía que luego de eso no lo volvería a ver._

_El rostro de ambos chicos mostraron el dolor que se sentía al perder un ser querido._

—_Los doctores no pudieron hacer nada—le dijo Ángel.—por ahora le están haciendo la autopsia para ver si tenía alcohol en la sangre, dijeron que en casos de accidentes de este tipo, se demoraban un poco en entregar el cuerpo, así que menos de una semana no se demorarán._

_Ella se preguntó por qué les alargaban el sufrimiento de esa forma, pero luego salió de su dolor al escuchar como Sebastián comenzaba a hablar._

—_El que los chocó estaba ebrio, está en la UTI del hospital—dijo Sebastián —. Los doctores dicen que ya está fuera de peligro y que podrá vivir sin problemas luego de esto. ¡Hn! Un weón irresponsable va a vivir y Calixto, que iba sobrio, murió. La vida es una mierda—Sebastián estaba enojado, esa era la forma en que él expresaba su dolor por la muerte del hombre que ellos consideraban como un segundo padre._

—_ni siquiera pude despedirme de él—dijo finalmente el pelinegro con dolor en la voz._

_Ella miró a Sebastián tristemente, debido a que él chico había decidido entrenar con Octavio, casi no hablaba con Calixto, por lo que entendía aquello de no haber podido despedirse de él._

_Cerró los ojos con dolor, la vida era cruel e injusta._

…

_El entierro de Calixto fue lleno de tristeza y dolor, fue dos semanas luego del accidente, ya que fue eso lo que demoraron en entregar el cuerpo luego de hacerle todos los exámenes correspondientes. Por el tiempo que había pasado, el féretro estaba cerrado._

_Al principio del entierro se acercó alguien que nadie esperaba ver por ahí, era un hombre joven de más o menos 21 años y tenía una expresión de total culpa. Era el hombre que había chocado con Calixto, el irresponsable que había estado ebrio y que, a pesar de eso, había vivido._

—_yo…lo…siento—había dicho él—, sé que las cagué y que por mi culpa murió su amigo y bueno, la niña también estuvo grave—agregó mirándola con arrepentimiento._

_Ella desvió la mirada, frunciendo los labios y controlándose para no gritarle._

_El hombre, cuyo nombre no era necesario recordar, se había acercado cuando ella estaba junto a Ángel y Sebastián. Desde que ella había despertado, Sebastián había vuelto a hablar con ellos, incluso se comportaba como antaño, sin embargo, aquella vez, el chico había mostrado su personalidad más álgida._

— _¿lo sientes? Claro que deberías sentirlo, por tu idiotez e irresponsabilidad murió alguien que no tenía la culpa —dijo de la forma más antipática que jamás había ocupado._

—_Oye, weón, me estoy disculpando—dijo el joven molesto._

— _¿¡ah! sí weón? Entonces discúlpate, pero hazlo mejor con aquella mujer a la que dejaste sin un esposo, hazlo con esa niña que aún no entiende por qué no volverá a ver a su papá. Con ellas discúlpate weón, no con nosotros y espero que de ahora en adelante te sangre la conciencia y dejes de ser tan idiota—había dicho Sebastián con voz controlada, pero se notaba que dentro de él había un volcán a punto de estallar. _

_El joven, cuyo nombre aún no podía recordar, había bajado la cabeza y se había ido de allí con paso lento._

…

_El día después del entierro ella no fue a clases y en lugar de eso, se dirigió al cementerio, para visitar la tumba de su segundo padre. Todavía no lo asimilaba, todavía esperaba que Calixto llegara tarde a los entrenamientos junto a Octavio, pero ahora Octavio, como nunca llegaba a la hora._

_Era irónico._

_Ahora que Sebastián había vuelto, Calixto se iba para siempre. No se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no es cierto? Y ella sabía que la única razón por la que Sebastián había vuelto a hablarles, era porque Calixto había muerto y todos necesitaban apoyo moral. Realmente, en esos momentos preferiría que Sebastián no volviera a hablarles, así tal vez Calixto estaría vivo._

_Pero estaba siendo idiota, ya que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra. _

_Suspiró._

_Desearía retroceder en el tiempo, hasta hace un año atrás, cuando las cosas todavía no se complicaban…desearía…_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo acá en vez de estar en el colegio?—de pronto, la voz de Sebastián la sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_Sorprendida volteó y ahí estaba, tan guapo como siempre y serio como siempre. Luego de unos instantes, volvió su mirada hacia la tumba._

—_Necesitaba pensar—contestó luego de un momento de silencio. — ¿y tú? ¿No debería estar en el colegio a esta hora?—cuestionó mirándolo nuevamente, intentando ocultar su incomodidad._

_A decir verdad, por mucho que quisiera a Sebastián, ya no se sentía a gusto estando a su lado; los recuerdos de aquella noche en que se le había declarado y era rechazada, siempre llegaban a su mente._

_Sebastián se encogió de hombros y luego respondió._

—_Me escapé del colegio—contestó dejándola en shock ¿acaso se había preocupado por ella?— Ángel estaba muy preocupado y temía que hicieras algo estúpido._

_Así que… había sido para hacerle un favor a Ángel._

—_no te preocupes. Aprecio mucho la vida como para suicidarme._

—_eso es una suerte. Ya sabes…quisiera estar libre de un entierro por lo menos en unos 20 años más. No es agradable ver como las personas que aprecias terminan aquí, descomponiéndose. _

—_se supone que aquí queda el cuerpo. El alma se va a otra parte._

_No sabía por qué, pero siempre difería en las opiniones de Sebastián._

—_eso es lo que se dice, personalmente…no me lo creo mucho— dijo el encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros._

—_Bueno, cada loco con su tema—dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros también, pero luego recordó algo de lo dicho por el chico que había pasado por alto — tú… ¿sientes aprecio por mí?_

_Lo había preguntado con timidez y sintiendo como un calor subía por su rostro._

—_Sí—dijo dejándola de piedra —aunque la mayoría de las veces eres una molestia._

_Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Realmente Sebastián disfrutaba molestándola._

—_te metes hasta lo más profundo y luego no hay manera de sacarte de ahí._

_Lo miró confundida… ¿a qué se refería con eso?_

—_Y aparte eres mentirosa— acusó dejándola en estado de shock —pero…siempre puedes demostrar lo contrario._

_Luego de decir aquello, el chico se marchó. Ella por su parte, se quedó mirándolo fulminante ¿había dejado que la llamara mentirosa y no había hecho nada? Mínimo le hubiera hecho pagar con alguna llave…pero realmente en eso momentos estaba demasiado confundida para hacer una llave como era debido._

"_pero puedes demostrar lo contrario__"_

_Es decir… ¿es que acaso no lo demostraba?...no de la forma apropiada al parecer. Pero…¿Por qué debería demostrarlo? ¿Para qué querría que le demostrara que estaba enamorada de él cuando no le correspondía? ¿Para engrandecer su ego acaso?_

"_te metes hasta lo más profundo y luego no hay manera de sacarte de ahí"_

_¿O acaso aquella extraña frase quería decir que él sentía algo por ella? Pero de ser así… ¿por qué la había despreciado aquella vez?... aquello no tenía lógica alguna._

"_y aparte eres mentirosa"_

_O tal vez…sólo tal vez…él la había rechazado porque pensó que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros…pero… ¿Cómo Sebastián podía ser tan ciego? ¿Es que acaso ella no se lo demostraba? ¿Cómo esperaba él que se lo demostrara…acaso pegada como lapa a él al igual que las otras niñas?_

_¡Ja! Ni aunque estuviera muerta._

_Y eso no era una cuestión de orgullo, sólo era que conocía a Seba y sabía que él odiaba que las chicas se comportaran de aquella forma._

_Entonces… ¿Qué quería Sebastián de ella? Tal vez…sólo el tiempo lo diría._

**ooo**

Sabrina sonrió nostálgica luego de aquel recuerdo. Realmente, luego de eso sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que ambos terminaran pololeando. No sabía realmente en qué momento había sucedido, pero un día en que estaban conversando los dos solos –en ese tiempo su relación había mejorado bastante-, Sebastián se había puesto extraño y luego, sin avisar, la había besado en los labios.

Recordaba que luego, cuando se separaron, con tan sólo una mirada Sebastián le había dicho todo. Aquellas eran las miradas que él sólo se las dedicaba a ella, con una mezcla de ternura y picardía. Desde ese día habían comenzado a pasar juntos la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que Seba le había pedido pololeo… ah… Sebastián era tan lindo y era tan bueno en la…

Agitó su cabeza cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a no ser tan inocentes, porque ahora era mucho menos inocente que años atrás y eso era gracias a su querido noviecito. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para que en sus labios no apareciera una sonrisa de boba.

Miró a Sasuke y sonrió mientras observaba como fruncía el seño, cuando pasaba su vista por las fotografías que le había pasado. Luego, miró la foto en que aparecía junto a Sebastián y se preguntó… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían separados? Ni si siquiera sabía dónde estaba y menos de que si iba a volver y como para joderlas resulta que ahora había un chico que era físicamente igual a su novio, pero mucho más borde, arrogante, frio y antipático y que no le caía nada bien; no entendía su actitud ¿Por qué era tan amargado? Tenía dieciséis años y estaba en la etapa más bonita de la vida ¿Por qué se comportaba entonces como idiota? ¿Por qué se comportaba como Sebastián lo había hecho años atrás?

Suspiró pesadamente.

Bueno, ni modo. El chico tendría sus razones para ser tan amargado.

A todo esto… ¿Sasuke no tenía un hermano mayor al igual que Sebastián?

**ooo**

Sasuke observaba aquellas fotos mientras lo embargaba una serie de emociones distintas. Ver a alguien que era igual a él, junto a su hermano y rodeado de todos sus seres queridos, le producía cierta nostalgia…y en el fondo…el deseo de poder tener lo mismo. Ver aquellas fotos en las que todo era felicidad y darse cuenta que su doble tenía todo para ser feliz: unos padres vivos, un hermano con el que se llevaba bien, una hermanita de siete años, un mejor amigo, una novia que lo amaba y una vida tranquila… ¿y él? ¿Qué mierda tenía él? Nada, sólo una venganza a la que se aferraba todos los días. Pero él sabía que había tenido la oportunidad de tener algunas cosas que tenía su doble: un mejor amigo al que le había dado la espalda, una chica que lo amaba pero que él había despreciado cruelmente, un hermano mayor…al que había asesinado por una maldita venganza…una venganza de la que ahora no sabía cómo salir, una venganza que cada vez lo asfixiaba más y por último, sabía que su vida no sería perfecta, pero tal vez sería una vida tranquila…lástima que ya no había manera de volver atrás, el había cometido errores y ahora estaba pagando por ellos.

En esos momentos, al ver todo lo que podía tener, le daban unas ganas inmensas de mandar todo a la mierda, huir lejos y comenzar una vida nueva lejos de ahí, lejos de todos quienes le conocían; salir con alguna chica y olvidar su pasado…pero no, dudaba mucho que pudiese estar con una chica, ya que no había forma de sacar a cierta chica de cabellos rosa de su mente y de todas forma, él era un vengador y aquello no cambiaría. El ya había decidido el camino que quería tomar y nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de opinión…al menos eso fue lo que pensó aquella vez.

Del mismo modo en que comenzó a salir de las tinieblas para encontrar la luz, así mismo se hundió nuevamente en la oscuridad, incluso más profunda que antes.

—Oye—escucho la voz de Sabrina y la miró de mala manera.

Aquella chica lo hacía recordar en demasía a cierta chica de cabellos rosas que quería sacar de su mente. No tenían las mismas actitudes, peor se parecían en muchas cosas.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?— ¿Cómo sabía ella que tenía un hermano? Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta de su expresión de perplejidad, ya que comenzó a decir rápidamente —Ya sabes…Sebastián tiene un hermano y pues…quería saber si tu también tienes uno.

Al escucharla, Sasuke se quedó de piedra; sin querer lo había hecho recordar a su difunto hermano y había hecho que siguiera considerándose como la peor de todas las mierdas. Frunció el seño, molesto con ella y consigo mismo y se dispuso a marchar de la habitación, bajo la mirada incrédula de su acompañante.

— ¡Eh! Te hice una pregunta. Deberías al menos ser un poquito educado y contestarla ¿no crees? De veras, no cuesta mucho.

—Hmp—dijo mientras la miraba, fastidiado —el murió—bajó la mirada, pero luego volvió a encarar a la chica — ¿contenta?

Sabrina se tapó la boca con las manos y miró al chico con culpabilidad y con ganas de meter la cabeza en un agujero profundo.

—yo…lo siento mucho… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo murió?—aunque lo más lógico es que se quedara callada y dejara de meterle el dedo en la llaga al pobre Sasuke, ella inconscientemente hacía todo lo contrario.

Sasuke la miró con cierto resentimiento. ¿Es que acaso esa chica era tonta o qué?

—se llamaba Itachi y…yo…lo maté— dijo fríamente y marchándose finalmente de la habitación rápidamente.

Eso…realmente no se lo esperaba y no hay para que decir que se quedó paralizada por cerca de cinco minutos, digiriendo todo eso y cuando finalmente reaccionó, puso cara de confusión.

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que dijo para luego salir de la habitación en busca del chico.

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

**Pues…hola, sé que soy una ingrata por haberme desaparecido por cerca de dos meses, pero pues en la otra página en la que publico, , se borraron todas las cuentas y los fics, por lo que tuve que comenzar a subir todo de nuevo y eso me tuvo absorbida por demasiado tiempo. Por suerte el problema con este fic está arreglado en esa página y pude darme el gusto de ponerme a escribir este capítulo. Y también estuve castigada entre ese lapso de tiempo y ojo que el castigo era hasta el primero de enero del 2011, pero mi papá recapacitó.**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado y que no se hayan olvidado de él, aunque si fue así lo comprendo . Apelo a sus buenos corazones y… ¿me dejan un review?**


End file.
